Son of a Mercenary Pt II
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Post Time-skip. Naruto and Jiraiya return new and improved. New abilities, new looks, new everything. But what is waiting for him when he returns? And what new threats will come about? Sequel to Son of a Mercenary. Merry Chrsimas! And a happy New Year!
1. Homecoming

Rating: M

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHA! Psyche! You really thought I'd wait a long time before I began to write the SEQUEL?! Get real! You all should know me better then that! I'm officially hooked on Son of a Mercenary now, thanks to my natural Deadpool train of thought. Anyway, if you read the entire first story, you'll have a general idea about where we are. But for all you people who are reading this story BEFORE reading the first story…this takes place after the two year training trip with Jiraiya. But seriously, if anyone is reading this before the first one, please, I beg you, PLEASE stop right now and read the first one. But enough of this, lets get started! WOOHOO! Number two, here we come!

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It was a bright and sunny morning in the hidden leaf village. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, a wonderfully easy breeze, and everything seemed to be running smoothly. It was the middle of spring, and so far, nothing bad or alarming had happened.

The attack by Orochimaru and his goons was not repeated since the first failed attempt. It took a week until the villagers cleaned up and rebuilt the buildings destroyed. But since then, nothing was heard about the Sannin, or his plans on destroying Konoha.

Everything was peaceful.

But little did they know, two leaf ninjas were on their way back from their two year trip, and were happy to be back.

"Awesome! I'm finally home!" Cried a very excited blond boy, as he and his sensei neared the gates of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei Jiraiya were now returning from their two year training journey, and Naruto was excited. "I can't wait to see everybody again! And most of all…I can't wait to taste Ichiraku Raman again!"

"I know…" Jiraiya groaned, rubbing the temples in annoyance. "That's what you've been saying ever since I told you we were heading back…three DAYS ago! I swear, if you had trained as much as you talked, you would've surpassed me by now!" The boy huffed, then grinned when they finally came to the large gates to the hidden leaf village. During the trip, Naruto had taken after his father, and had a hard time shutting up.

Jiraiya looked that same as he did when he and Naruto left. But Naruto looked different in both attire and physical looks.

Naruto wore a new protective vest, since the one he had when he left was worn out from all the training. Now, he wore a dark gray vest, similar to the ones a ANBU ninja would wear. On his back were the same Katana swords his father Deadpool gave him the day of his departure. He also wore a pair of crimson red sweat pants, since that has somehow became his new favorite color. And around his neck was a black leaf village forehead protector.

His physical appearance has also improved. Because of all the physical training the Sannin put Naruto through, his arms were well built and muscular. (Not overly ripped…. Think Ryan Reynolds ripped) There were no longer an ounce of baby fat on his face, showing his maturity…. Which wasn't visible, thanks to the mask Deadpool gave him. And while on the trip, Naruto sliced off the top of the mask so his spiky blond hair could stick out.

Not even a millisecond after they entered Konoha, and Jiraiya turned to the masked boy. "You go on ahead of me, kid. I have to get started of my 'research' since SOMEONE kept giving me away." The perverted old man send Naruto, who had a guilty grin on his face, an annoyed glance.

Naruto shrugged, and watched as Jiraiya skipped off in the direction of a couple of beautiful women, who just entered the bathhouse. He then looked at his watch. 10:32am. "Cool. Ichiraku should be open by now."

As he made his way to where he remembered the ramen stand being, he walked a little slower, remembering all the places he passes. He past the park, where he remembered playing with his friends, and celebrating his first birthday. He passed the street, where he first met Deadpool. He remembered a lot of things as he neared the ramen stand.

Behind the counter, stood Ayame, looking exactly the same as when he left. She still wore all white, had the same length of brown hair, and still wore the bandana on her head. Teuchi, her father and owner also looked the same as two years ago. But they had their backs turned when the masked ninja took a seat.

"Hello, you guys. It's been a while." Naruto's voice hadn't changed much, so both cooks' eyes flung open when they heard his voice. Teuchi turned around, and looked at the masked boy.

"N…Naruto? Is that you?" The old man asked. Naruto chuckled, and pulled of the red and black mask. The whisker birthmarks were the first thing Teuchi and Ayame noticed. They had grown a little darker and thicker. Naruto's ocean blue eyes were looked just as beautiful as when he left. And his once short spiky blond hair was a little longer, resembling the hair the forth Hokage had. And his height growth also amazed them. Once the shortest Genin they ever saw, was now the same height as Ayame.

"Yep, it's me old man." He began, as he shot him his classic goofy grin. "I'm finally back from my trip, and am starving for your ramen." Ayame was scanning his body over again, and couldn't help but blush.

"You look very handsome, Naruto. Hinata will be very happy with how her boyfriend turned out." Hearing his girlfriend's name excited Naruto even more. He was about to ask where she was, when Teuchi handed him a large bowl of chicken ramen.

"You have no idea how much we all missed you, kid." Teuchi said, as Naruto practically dived into the bowl of noodles. "Things weren't quite the same since you left. It never felt right making ramen unless you were here at least once a day." Then, the old man must've remembered something, because his attention on Naruto turned to the clock. 10:46am. "That's strange…. Your father and his buddies are usually here b…."

"**HOLY SHIT! Naruto?!?!" **Hearing his father's famous crazy sounding voice forced Naruto to spit the noodles that were in his mouth back into the bowl. Naruto turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw Deadpool standing about yen feet behind them.

Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool stood there, his eyes wide in surprise. He wore a pair of black slacks and a pair of black combat boots. On his belt were two Mac-10's and grenades, which wasn't new. What was new was what was on his body next. Instead of his regular red/black or all black costume, he now wore a dark red Jonin vest. And on his face, was the ever famous red and black mask.

"**Naruto! You're back! Jesus DOES love me!" **The mercenary cried as he ran full speed at his son, and stopped right in front of him. He looked at the 16 year old version of his son. **"How was your trip, sonny boy? Did you bring me back a T-shirt as a souvenir? I wanted one from Murder World, but the damn Arcade kept on attacking me with his clowns and robots! I was pissed!"**

Naruto laughed when he heard his father's psychotic babble. But, Naruto reached into his backpack he was carrying, and pulled out a shirt that said 'My son went to the Suna and all he brought me back was this T-shirt!' and handed it to his father. "Yep…. Figured this would be something you would like to wear." Wade looked at the shirt, and squealed like a school girl.

"**I love it! I love it! I love it!" **The man repeated, as he pulled the shirt over his vest, making him look lop-sided. He looked at it, and grinned. **"Swweeeeet…." **Then started striking different poses.

"Wade! There you are!" Kurenai Yuuhi called, as she marched up in their direction. "I thought I told you to do the dishes. You know I'm too busy with the ba…. Naruto?!"

Kurenai looked the same as she did two years ago, except that she replaced her red and white dress with green slacks and a standard Jonin vest. ALSO, in her arms, slept a baby with short wave black hair. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the blond boy.

"Hey Kurenai sensei." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" A warm smile appeared on the kunoichi's face as she walked up. Seeing the boy she considered a son looking so different was enough to make her forget Deadpool forgetting to do his chores.

"Yes…. It has. You look…handsome." A blush spread across the blonde's face. He was about to thank her, when he noticed the baby sleeping in her arms. He raised a eyebrow, and looked from his father to Kurenai, and back again.

"Who's the baby? You have a D-Ranked mission, and have to baby sit or something?" He asked, as the three of them took a seat on a stool. Kurenai blushed, as Wade hooked a arm around her shoulders.

"**Son, I would like you to meet my son, Keith Wilson." **Naruto looked down, as the baby boy slowly began to wake up.** "Keith Wilson, I would like you to meet my eldest son, Naruto Uzumaki." **Keith let out a cute little baby yawn, and opened his eyes. He inherited his eye color from Kurenai, because Keith's eyes were a dark shade of red. Naruto was surprised that Wade and Kurenai conceived a baby together, but he didn't let it show. So he smiled, and got to eye level with his baby brother.

"Hey there, lil bro." Keith saw Naruto, and immediately started laughing. He reached out, and grabbed Naruto by his long blond hair and began tugging. Kurenai giggled as Naruto took Keith from her arms and cradled him.

Then he looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. "You two aren't going to make me baby sit him while you two go out on dates, are you?" The question was met with a chuckle, and a reassuring shake of the head by Deadpool.

"**Nah. We leave him with Logan and Tsume. They like it when Keith comes over and plays with their boy…. Oh! Did I forget to mention?! Logan and Tsume are married now!" **And as thought, the news of those two getting married and having a kid was a complete shook to Naruto.

Remembering back, he vividly remembered how much those two didn't get along that well…which in itself, was a understatement. He always remembered never seeing them when they weren't arguing, or not ignoring each other. And one time, he recalled them actually getting into a actual fist fight.

"Wow…. I missed a lot, haven't I?" Naruto sighed, looking down, looking a little depressed. Wade saw his son's sad expression, and patted him on the back.

"**I'm afraid so, Whisker Face…. But now's not the time to fret, me lad. We be needing to head yonder to ye old drunken princess's castle and reintroduce ye." **Deadpool began talking with a Irish accent. But even in that code of old words and metaphors, Naruto knew who he was referring to.

"OK…" He finished his ramen, paid Teuchi, and walked off with his father. Kurenai then let out a long sigh, then went in the direction of the Inuzuka estate.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade was asleep at her desk, with a pile of papers she needed to sign and a couple of bottles of sake lying on the floor. This, unfortunately, have became a daily thing. Every time Shizune handed her a stack of papers to read and sign, she would do SOME, drink and pass out.

Today was no different.

Shizune walked in, reading from a clip board. "OK, Lady Tsunade. You have some more papers to sign." For a tired drunk, Tsunade had good hearing, and good reflexes. The voice of her assistant woke the blond woman up instantly. And before Shizune looked up from the clip board, Tsunade was sitting up straight in her chair, with a convincing 'I wasn't sleeping' smile on her face.

"Thank you, Shizune." Her voice sounded tired, but her face was enough to make the short haired girl believe her…at first.

Shizune was about to leave, when she saw something on Tsunade's cheek. Something black and in a straight line. When the assistant looked closer, it turned out to me words. The ink from the document Tsunade was sleeping on seemed to transfer onto her face, marking her a liar.

"Lady Tsunade! You were sleeping again, weren't you?!" Shizune asked, with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. The older woman groaned, and slumped her head onto her desk. She was in for another scolding by her assistant…again.

"Come on, Shizune…" Tsunade moaned, placing her arms over her head. "I'm not cut out for this boring job. Can I just give the title back to Sarutobi and…" In the middle of question, the front door was kicked off it's hinges, followed by Deadpool's voice.

"**Ladies and…Tsunade!" **Wade shouted, as if he was announcing a movie. The drunken woman buried her head deeper into her arms, suffering from Wade's loud voice and her hangover. **"It is my honor to introduce the newest craze sweeping the village! He's new! He's improved! He's addicted to ramen! You know and love him…. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

Hearing Deadpool mention his son's name caused Tsunade's and Shinuze's heads to twirl around. Wade strutted in, with Naruto walked in behind him. The two women looked at the boy in amazement.

He was taller then before, and had more muscles, too. His body was in great shape, not too buff and not to skinny. His face had matured, making him look handsome, instead of cute. Shizune stared wide eyed at the blond boy, not knowing what to say.

"Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" Naruto began with a nervous laugh. He smelt the air, and smelt Sake. Since Jiraiya was known to have a few drinks now and again, Naruto learned what alcohol smelt like. He smirked, and looked at Tsunade. "Still drinking, huh?"

"**Like a fish…"** Deadpool whispered, as he picked up bottle after bottle, checking what brand they were. Tsunade soon regained some of her composure, and answered Naruto's question.

"N…not much…." She lied, trying not to slur her words. "Is…is that really you, Naruto?" The woman then rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "You look…." Tsunade's mind was going back and forth, thanks to the sake's influence. She tried to compose a full sentence, but she could never finish.

"Looks like she needs some coffee, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Jiraiya is the same way…. Wonder why you two haven't gotten together." Tsunade blushed, and looked away.

"Cause' he's a perverted old goat." Wow… a full sentence.

Naruto then let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, that's what he figured too! He told me about the time you two were still Genins, and while you were in the bathhouse…." The trip down memory lane caused the Hokage to send a look that said 'Quiet… or die.' straight at the blond boy. Naruto got them message, and turned back.

"Nice seeing you two again." He waved at Shizune and Tsunade, as he whispered, "I'll tell you later," into his father's ear. The two waved back. And before he left, Naruto decided to get back at his sensei for leaving him to do 'research' when he was supposed to be training him. "Oh, just so you know, Jiraiya is currently peeping on some women in the bathhouse near the front gate." And with that said, Naruto and Deadpool left the office. A tick-mark formed on Tsunade's forehead, as she tried to get to her feet.

"You pervert…." She growled, cracking her knuckles.

(At Naruto's House)

The house Naruto grew up in had a few changes done to it. It has been painted over, since Kurenai wasn't too fond of living in a bright red house. So, by her request, it was painted over with dark blue paint. Inside was pretty clean for having a baby living there. In the living room, there was a large toy-chest, filled with various types of stuffed animals. Also, a corner had been made into a little play area, for when Logan's and Tsume's boy came over to play with them.

And another addition was added to their house. Another room had been added for Keith. It was light blue, with elegant cloud patterns pained on the walls and ceiling. In the middle was his crib.

And much to Naruto's delight, his room was still there. And everything was the same. His weapon collection still hung on the walls. His bed was the same as he left it, and so on. So, besides Keith's room, nothing has changed.

"**Louise, I'm home! And I brought Jimmy, the paperboy from down the block." **Since Naruto hasn't been around his father in two years straight, he no longer found his crazy babbling annoying. Instead, now he found it quite funny. As Naruto and Wade laughed, Kurenai walked out of the kitchen, with Keith in her arms, and a bottle of warm milk in his mouth.

"Welcome home, you two…" She smiled warmly at Naruto. "It's wonderful to have you back, Naruto. You have no idea how much we've missed you." Naruto grinned, and basked in the feeling of having a family again. And as Naruto remembered how he met Kurenai, there was a knock at the door.

"**Arc! The castle door is under attack! Mend your stations, men!" **The mercenary gasped dramatically, sneaking to the front door. He opened the door, and a devilish grin came across his face. **"Oh Naruto!" **He sang. Naruto, who was lazily laying on the couch, looked up. **"Your girl is here to see you!"** Naruto's eyes widened when he saw who his father was referring to.

Standing at the door, stood Hinata Hyuuga.

The changes the Hyuuga heir had gone through in the time frame of two years were breath taking. She was now almost as tall as he was, making her among the tallest kunoichi of her graduating class. She no longer wore her tan coat…. Now, she wore a long sleeved blazer, with purple and white being the only color on it. The slacks she wore were tight, and ended a little above her ankles.

But her clothing didn't matter to Naruto as much as her physical changes.

Her body was slender, and showed off her curves with unmatchable beauty. Her legs were nice and slender, and as he went up, he couldn't help notice her BIGGEST change. Her…. Ahem…. Chest area has filled out quite nicely, and filled out her blazer comfortably. Going up some more, he saw that her face has matured and lost every ounce of baby fat, just like him. Her eyes were a little bigger, but the lavender color of them had Naruto in a daze. And finally, he finished up with her hair. She no longer had her hair in a duck call style. Now, her dark blue hair hung down her back, looking like blue silk in the wind. (At this time, a little breeze of wind for added effect)

Naruto's face took on a deep shade of red at the new form of his girlfriend. And the same could be said about Hinata, who's face was redder than his, but only by a little. The boy bolted from the couch, and stumbled in front of her with frantic clumsiness. He stopped right in front of her, and stared her right into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"H…hello Hinata….." Naruto's voice was small and shaky.

"H…hello, Naruto…." The girl answered, sounding no different then Naruto. A few seconds has passed, when Naruto allowed himself to drift towards Hinata's face.

Not resisting, Hinata slowly began to drift his way, her eyes half lit. slowly, their faces got closer. Soon, they could feel each other's breath on their face. Their eyes closed entirely when their lips met in their first kiss in two years.

(Meanwhile….)

Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sage and originator of the book "Make-Out Paradise" lay on the ground, badly beaten and bruised. He suffered a black eye, and busted lip, and a bloody nose. Standing above him was the furious, and now sober Tsunade.

"First off, never, and I mean NEVER, tell you students about perverted stories, especially when they include me!" She fumed, grabbing Jiraiya by the collar if his shirt, and moving it closer to hers. "Second, when you are with your student, NEVER be a pervert in front of them. I swear, if I find that you turned Naruto into a miniature version of you, I'll make you regret it."

The Toad Sage opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut, and grinned. "It's nice to see you too, Tsunade." He chuckled. "You still have a nasty left hook, I see. Nice to see having a desk job hasn't made you completely useless…." Tsunade let out a long sigh, before smiling slyly at the man in her clutches.

"You moron…." She whispered, before gently pressing her lips against his.

To Be Continued……..

HAHAHAHA! Well, there you all go! The first chapter of Son of a Mercenary Pt II! How did you all like it! The next chapter will introduce the rest of the Konoha family, and the stories about the rest of the Marvel heroes!

Did you all like the idea of Keith Wilson? I hope so. And how about the brief part about Wolverine and Tsume being married and having a "Pup" together? Was that to your liking? Anyway, I have a few things to discuss with you all.

1) Just so we're perfectly clear…. In SOAM number one, Sasuke Uchiha/Weapon XII did NOT die in Naruto's attack. Just damaged beyond immediate repair.

2) Chewie Cookies wanted me to make it clear that he is no longer a Beta-Reader. He just went over my work and helped me find mistakes.

3) Yes, there will be more time for all the Marvel characters to hog the spotlight. And I will have ALL the characters and ninjas from the first story described in the next chapter.

Anyway, you all who like this story will have to wait a little longer before another update. I have other stories that need a little attention, who haven't been updated in a good long while. So I hope this chapter will be enough to hold you all over. Until next time, and please accept this first chapter as my Christmas present to all of you! Merry Christmas, and welcome into 2010! Please leave reviews. PEACE!


	2. Reunion

Rating: M

Pairing: Strong Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more in the future.

Author's Notes: Hello again. It's Mr. Alaska here with chapter two of Son of a Mercenary Part II. Sorry it took me so long for me to update my store. Christmas and all…but I'm back, and ready to commence writing again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It did pretty well as far as first chapters go. And I hope this next chapter is as good or better. This will cover the other characters lives and what has changed. enjoy!

Chapter 2: Reunion

The kiss was pure bliss for both Naruto and Hinata. They've been apart from one another for two whole years, and this was the moment they have been waiting for. It started off as a strong kiss, then it became more intense. Hinata brought her arms around Naruto's neck, and tangled her fingers in his spiky blond hair. Naruto mimicked his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer.

A massive streak of dark red blush grew on both teenagers' faces, and they moaned into their kiss. They were completely oblivious about Wade and Kurenai being in the room. Everything other then them embracing the other were nowhere near their train of thought. Two years since they last saw one another…so they were making this kiss mean something.

But after about a minute of kissing, the two ninjas finally separated. The blond boy still had both of his eyes closed, where as Hinata's lavender eyes were half lidded. Both seemed as to be in a daze. Naruto was trying to form a sentence, but he was took breath taken from the passionate make-out session he and his girlfriend just experienced. Naruto locked gazes, when the sound of Wade clapping his hands snapped them back into reality.

"**Bravo! Encore! Encore!" **The mercenary exclaimed. **"The best performance I've seen in two years!" **Naruto and Hinata blushed in embarrassment once they realized that they weren't alone. **"While it reminded me of a bad romance scene in some corny movie, I have to admit, you two managed to pull it off. Very convincing." **

"You sure know how to kill the mood, don't you dad?" Naruto groaned, looking at the ground. "Seeing Hinata was supposed to be romantic, but you just made it awkward…. Thanks a lot." The blond ended in a sarcastic tone and narrow eyes. His father only laughed maniacally and gave his embarrassed boy a friendly slug on the shoulder.

"**That's what I was going for, **_**Romeo**_**. Being awkward is one of my specialties…next to killing people and annoying Wolverine." **Wade countered, sounding proud. Hinata was still red in the face, but she managed to allow a small grin to form on her face. She turned to the boy beside her, and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Welcome back, Naruto…"She whispered, as she rested her head on his shoulders. "We all missed having you around. Especially me." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. But Naruto's razor sharp hearing caught it, and brought a warm smile to his face.

"I've missed you all too. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you…. But I'm back now, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. I can promise you that." Silence once again fell over the room. And once again, Deadpool felt he should break it.

"**Well, you two can continue sucking on each other's face later. I mentioned Logan and Tsume having a kid in the first chapter, and can't wait to introduce you to little Logan Jr." **Wade grabbed Naruto's arm, and teleported away, leaving Hinata with Kurenai and Keith.

Kurenai smiled. "Well, I guess we can head to the Inuzuka estate too. It's almost time for their play date, anyway."

(At the Inuzuka Estate)

At the home of Logan and Tsume, the X-Man turned ninja was at the dining table, reading the newspaper.

Logan, AKA Wolverine has changed a lot in the two years Naruto was absent. Instead of his normal blue jeans was white tank top, he now wore a Chunnin vest. He wore black slacks, with a Shuriken holster attached to his left thigh. On his head, he wore a forehead protector in a bandana style. And on his face, were the two red marks the Inuzuka clan was famous for.

While Naruto and Jiraiya were gone, Tsunade granted him the title of Chunnin. Since Logan's healing factor made him indestructible, Tsunade thought having him for high ranked missions would be the wisest thing to do.

"Logan!" Wolverine and turned to see his wife standing in the doorway, with their sleeping son James Inuzuka in her arms. He had surprisingly long hair for a two year old, obviously inheriting it from his mother. "Did you clean out the kennels yet, honey?" The clan head growled, placing James into his crib.

"Not yet, _dear_…" Logan sighed. "I was going to get to it later. The old hag said she might have a mission for me this morning, and would prefer not to smell like crap." Tsume raised a eye, but didn't counter. And even if she wanted to, it would've been interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from their front door. She answered it to see Wade and Naruto.

Tsume did a double take when she saw Wade's adopted son. "N…Naruto? Is that you?" Scanning Naruto's new physique, she was quite surprised with the changes. The blond chuckled, as he scratched the back of his head…which seemed to be his only reaction when being recognized.

"Yep. It me alright, Tsume. Been a while, hasn't it?" He began in a shy tone. "I heard you and Logan got hitched and had a kid. Is that true?" A light shade of red appeared on her cheeks. But before she could answer the awkward question, Logan walked in.

"Well, I guess I might as well…." He began, but stopped when he saw Naruto talking to Tsume. His eyebrows arched upward as how much the blond boy resembled his father…when he was on Team X. "Looks like the second generation Merc with the Mouth is finally back, huh?" Logan walked up and circled around the boy, inspecting him. "I see you finally began to grow while on your trip. Good, you were too short for your age."

As he continued rambling on about how Naruto used to look, the sound of James's crying was enough to cause Wolverine to stop. A sly grin came across Naruto's face, having received the answer to the question he asked Tsume. "So you two did have a kid. When, and HOW did that happen?" Naruto asked, emphasizing "How". Logan looked at Tsume, who was calming down the baby and sighed.

"It just happened, Bub…. It just happened." Naruto wasn't satisfied with that answer, so he finished. "I'll tell you about it later. I have some dog shit to clean up an…."

"**Hey! Wait a minute!" **Deadpool interrupted Logan. **"We aren't going until I get to say something! People read this to see what I have to say! And ever since we got here, I haven't said crap! Well, guess what! You're going to listen rather you like it or not!"** Both his son and his old partner shot him strange looks. And after a few seconds, Wade chuckled and scratched the back of his head.** "Hehe…. Sorry about that. I just had to get that off my chest. I'm alright now…carry on with your crap job."**

The feral man rolled his eyes before he left the two to go about doing his around the house chores. By this time, Hinata and Kurenai arrived for the play date. Tsume saw Kurenai and Keith coming, and smiled down at her son. "Look James…Keith is coming to play with us."

Deadpool raised a eyebrow when the two woman reached them. **"Are you two stalking us?" **He asked, getting a tired grin from everyone around. **"Because if you are…I'll have to report you to the authorities. Acting like Edward, the **_**friendly **_**vampire is not romantic. It's creepy, wrong, and something I would consider doing…. I have issues, so I can get away with it."**

"It's time for Logan and Tsume to play with Keith, Wade." Kurenai said as she placed Keith in with James in his crib. "And besides…." A sly smirk appeared on the kunoichi's face. "If I was stalking you…you'd never know it." Naruto looked at his watch, as Deadpool began to come up with a comeback. 12:43pm.

"Well, I'll be roaming around in the village if you need me." Naruto yawned. "You guys don't need to follow me. I'll be back in a few hours." Then, before he left, he turned to look at Hinata. "You can come if you want." He finished with his traditional wide grin, and a little blush showing on his cheeks.

The Hyuuga heir giggled, and walked up right next to him. "I would love to, Naruto." Naruto hooked a arm around her neck, and pulled her in closer. Hinata smiled, and lazily rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

"**Ohh…true love…"** Wade sighed, pretending to be moved. **"Almost makes me want to climb the highest mountain and sing Cher songs in the mountain breeze during a sunset." **Kurenai and Tsume looked at him oddly. Then he finished. **"Just kidding. I'd much rather watch a guns edition of Modern Marvels…. Cher is good though…. Right after Willie Nelson and Sean Paul." **

(With Naruto and Hinata)

the two love-struck teenagers wondered aimlessly through the village, not really paying attention to where they were going in particular. They were still enjoying each other's company. They passed the street where they first met, and stopped to remember how. People walked by, and looked twice at Naruto. They recognized the blond spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker birthmarks.

Then, as Naruto and Hinata began their walk again, a voice was heard.

"Oh my God! Naruto?!" Behind the two was a attractive blond girl with a long pony tail going down the front of her face, covering her right eye. She wore a tight purple tank top, showing much of her cleavage and her well developed chest. She also wore matching purple shirt, that ended right above her kneecap. This was Ino Yamanaka. "Naruto, is that really you?"

"Hey Ino. Long time no see." The boy answered in a smooth tone. He remembered how close she was to Hinata, and greeted her with a cocky grin. "How's it been? Kiba still a hothead?" The Yamanaka girl was too busy scanning his body head to toe. He was taller, more muscular…and quite frankly, more handsome. She turned her head when she felt her cheeks growing warmer by the second.

"K…kind of, yeah." She stuttered. Hinata, instead of feeling suspicious about her best friend being bashful around Naruto, and was trying NOT to laugh. She never saw the blond girl act like a fan girl before. So seeing the cause of it being her boyfriend made all the funnier.

"I'm handsome, I know…" Naruto's statement cause Ino's entire face to go beat red with embarrassment. "Maybe if you ask Hinata politely…maybe she'd let you take a picture or two." Then, Ino's fist came down and banged atop Naruto's head.

Ino then let out a frustrated huff, while her face resembled a boiled lobster. "You're a real jerk, you know that? I haven't seen you in two years…then, when I see you again you go and embarrass me? Asshole." Hinata's body was shaking because she was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Is this guy giving you trouble, babe?" A familiar voice came out of nowhere. A few seconds later, a giant white hound leapt from the building beside them, and landed a few feet behind Naruto and Hinata.

The boy wore a black long sleeved hoodie. He had brown spiky hair, and the Inuzuka red marks on his face. He rode on the back of his humungous dog, who was sniffing the air, collecting the scent of Naruto. This was Kiba Inuzuka and his ONCE small ninja puppy, Akamaru.

Kiba stared at his long been absent friend for a second before her finally recognized him. "Naruto? Dude, is that y…."

"Yes. Yes, and yes again. It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. In the flesh. New and improved." He had a hint of irritability and tiredness in his tone. But Kiba understood why. He's been gone for two years, and no doubt he had to answer that question multiple times now that he's back.

The Inuzuka boy raised a eyebrow when he saw the changes to his friend. "Wow, dude. You changed a lot since the last time you were here. You were once the shortest shinobi of our graduating class…now you're taller than me." A flattered and satisfied chuckle came from Naruto, who scratched the back of his head.

"I know…it's awesome, isn't it? But neither you or Ino really changed that much, unfortunately." Both Ino and Kiba narrowed their eyes at the statement. "It seems that the only thing that changed were your heights. I wonder why..." Tick marks were appearing all over the couple's faces, as Naruto's evaluation on their changes continued. Then another voice was heard coming up behind Naruto.

"So...Naruto...you have returned. It's good to see you again." The voice had absolutely no emotion in it. The voice was vaguely familiar, and Naruto couldn't match it to anyone. The gang turned and saw a figure standing in the shade of a tree.

This boy wore a large, baggy gray hoodie, covering his brown spiky hair. Underneath that, there was a black shirt with a large shirt collar, shielding his face from everybody. There was virtually no visible skin, except for the bridge of his nose and his dark sunglasses.

But the blond boy squinted his eyes, and he approached the unfamiliar shinobi. Still nothing. He then began circling around the mystery boy, looking for anything that would distinguish himself as someone he would know. When Naruto was about to ask who he was, a faint buzzing sound was heard coming from underneath the boy's clothing.

That's when it finally hit him.

"OH! Hey Shino!" The oblivious ninja blurted out, embarrassed that he didn't recognize the Aburame sooner. "How've you been?"

Shino, feeling unappreciated, allowed his head to hang down disappointedly.

"You recognized Hinata, Ino and Kiba immediately...but it took you longer to recognize me." The bug user sulked. Naruto raised a eyebrow, and placed his hands on his hips.

"How the hell could I recognize you? There is barely any visible skin on you. If you were wearing the same things as when I left, then I would've recognized just a fast as the others." The defendant countered. "I remember Hinata for her eyes. I remember Ino for her traditional blond pony tail. And I remember Kiba for the red marks on his face and Akamar...." His sentence stopped dead when he looked at the huge white canine.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and looked at the dog again. "Akamaru?" Said dog panted heavily, wagged his tail happily and let out a low bark. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that it WAS in fact the same puppy. "DAMN! When did he get so big?!"

Kiba lazily looked at his ninja dog. Then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know.... We've been around each other so long, I never really notice." His answer just didn't add up to Naruto. And while Kiba was scratching Akamaru behind his large floppy ears, Naruto pried for more.

"OK.... How about this? When did he get too big to sit on your head? Seriously. While we were in the academy, he was always perched atop your thick skull. Did he just go from tiny to enormous over night or something?" Everyone around him chuckled, everyone except Shino, who was still sulking from his friend not recognizing him. And after receiving the same answer, Naruto just gave up.

The five friends then began giving the blond boy summaries about their lives while Naruto was gone with Jiraiya. Naruto was pretty disappointed and surprised to hear that they were now Chunnin level ninjas. He was also disappointed to hear that he was the only one from the rookie 9 to NOT get past Genin level. Ino talked about how well she was doing with Kiba, and how well she got along with his family. Shino also spoke about how he and Kin got together soon after Naruto left.

Naruto paid attention to all their stories.... But there was only one that had his 100% full attention. And that was Kiba's story about Logan marrying his mother, then getting her pregnant. It wasn't that Kiba didn't like his new step-father, he just had conflicting emotions about having a step-father, when he never even knew his blood related father.

He still respected him. He treated him with respect and never mouthed off to him when he told him to do his chores, just as a regular father would. The only one who had a issue with it was his older sister, Hana.

She knew their real father when she was very young. Hana was only six when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha. It wasn't until the following morning, during the aftermath when she found out about her father dying in the attack. Hana was devastated, as were hundreds of children her age who lost their parents in the attack.

"Wow.... I would've thought you'd be the one who would've had a problem with him and Hana accepting him, not the other way around." Naruto commented, as they neared Ichiraku's Ramen. The Inuzuka boy sighed heavily, and took a seat next to Ino.

"Yeah. Sometimes she'd get into a fight with my mom about showing respect towards him. But she just won't show him any. She used to glare at him constantly and answer him with snotty tone. As of recently, she just ignores him. It's irritating." Ino patted him on the back, in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to him eventually.... She's bound to accept him sooner or later." Her boyfriend chuckled, but didn't believe her kind words. Hana was incredibly stubborn, even more then Logan was.

Everyone grew silent as Teuchi came back with menus in his hands. They ordered, and went back to their conversations. Halfway into another story about Logan, Naruto looked around, looking for something.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

To Be Continued.....

Hey there everybody! How'd you like the little reunion? I hope it wasn't too fast for you. If you aren't satisfied with the detail in this chapter, don't worry. The next one will have more information and I might start some action too. Please leave lots of reviews. I might not be updating this story until later, since I go back to school on Monday...which SUCKS!!!! But, I'll try to survive. Peace.


	3. Drama

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more as the story continues.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello everybody…. So sorry for the long wait. I was having the hardest of time trying to come up with how to continue the story. But I am back, and am ready to continue the wacky, unpredictable antics of Naruto and Deadpool! There were some things that were unclear last time, so I'm going to try my best to answer any unanswered questions. The explanation of how Logan and Tsume hooked up is coming up, so be patient. And I'll answer what happened to all of the other heroes and super villains if I can. Please enjoy the update, and check out my new Naruto/Deadpool cross over, Out of the Smoky Ruins. Again, enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 3: Drama

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, as he looked around for the lazy boy. He figured that Shikamaru would've been one of the first people he would've met. They were teammates, after all. But for some reason, the lazy genius was nowhere in sight. "Is he OK? I didn't see him on the way here. Is he on a mission or something?" Ino and Hinata looked at one another, and giggled…. This made him even more curious. "What's going on?" Hinata waved her hands in the air, and told him they'll show him later.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and nodded. The five friends went back to eating their ramen. Naruto closed his eyes and savored the tasted he's been without for two straight years. Combined with his beautiful girlfriend cuddling up against his shoulder, he felt like he could take on the world. He was about to start another story about his trip, when an unfamiliar interrupted him.

"Shino! There you are!" The voice obviously belonged to a girl. The four didn't bother to turn around, since they already knew who was calling the Aburame. But Naruto turned around to see a vaguely familiar face. She had LONG black hair, falling down to just above her kneecaps. The girl wore a green camouflage vest and scarf. She also wore dark blue slacks, followed up with standard ninja sandals. He remembered her… she used to be a sound ninja. But now, around her forehead was a leaf village headband. After a few seconds, he recognized her.

She was Kin. Now she looked more mature. Slime body, reasonable sized breasts, not an ounce of baby fat on her face. Now, instead of looking creepy, she looked mildly attractive.

As the former sound ninja neared, she totally ignored the fact Naruto was there. She walked up and stood right by Shino. "Where have you been, Shino? I've been looking everywhere for you." She had a irritated look on her face, and had her hands on her hips. "Your parents are coming over tonight, and I need some things from the store. We need milk, tomatoes, lettuce, carrots…" Kin started making a laundry list of things she apparently needed SHINO to pick up at the store. Then when she was half way through the list, she finally noticed Naruto. "Oh… it's that boy from two years ago."

Kin recognized him because she was one of the ones who saw him off when he went off on his trip. While she didn't really KNOW him, she knew he was one of Shino's friends. She said hello, smiled, then turned back to Shino. The whole time, Naruto was smiling devilishly at his bug using friend. "Well, well well…. What do we have here?" The blond started wiggling his eyebrows in a perverted way, and gave his friends a thumbs up. (Something he learned from Jiraiya) Hinata and Ino giggled when Shino hung his head, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. Kin smiled proudly, and nodded her head. "Looks like Bug-Boy caught something in his web."

Kiba, Hinata and Ino laughed. Shino mumbled something dark to himself as Kin patted his back. "Yeah…. It happened after you left. He was so nervous, I had to ask him out." Kin began, much to Shino's dismay. "Ino and Hinata gave me tips on how to handle him… and I must say, it helps. He's not as dark or as gloomy as before. Which, in itself, is a big milestone." Naruto chuckled as he continued to eat his ramen. It was weird for SHINO of all people to end up with a confident, lively girl. Taking a seat next to Shino, the former sound ninja continued. "After the first date, I decided to make him mine. So on the second date, when he was too scared to do anything, and pinned him down and kissed him."

"HAAAHAHHAHHAHAA!" That, to Naruto, was the funniest thought to ever cross his mind. The blond boy rolled off his chair and continued to laugh up a storm. Picturing Kin forcing Shino on the ground, and kissing him against his will was something he really wished he was around to see. "That is priceless! I really wish someone took a picture of it!" Naruto was laughing so hard that he was wiping tears from his eyes. "So… so…." Naruto was trying to catch his breath. "So what happened next? Did you force him to have sex with you?"

'Shut up, Kin! Shut up, Kin! Shut up, Kin! Shut up, Kin!' Shino screamed in his head. After spending two years with her as his girlfriend, he knew she wouldn't resist answering that question. And unlike the last story, he was embarrassed whenever she told anyone this one. 'If Naruto, or anyone knows THAT story, they will never allow me to forget it!' But his wishes went unfulfilled.

"Nope. He did that willingly when he saw me naked." Shino's head fell and slammed against the counter when all four of his friends busted out laughing. There were so many things Shino liked about Kin… but Kin's openness to her personal life, and showing absolutely no shame in them was one of her less attractive qualities for Shino. "Yep. It was an awesome experience." Kin continued, trying to be cute by taking a seat in Shino's lap.

(FLASHBACK)

"So… have you always been a big bug fan?" Kin asked, sitting across from Shino at a fancy family owned restaurant. It was a late night in Konoha, and Kin had finally got Shino to agree on a second date. Kin wore an elegant black dress, with a pair of black high heels. Crimson red lipstick glistened off her lips, as she laid her head in her hand and waited for her answer. "Because as a member of the opposite sex, I can assure you that being around insects and spiders isn't much of a turn on for us. The only reason I'm here is because bugs don't bother me as much."

Shino sat across the table, looking down to one side. He was dressed up in a white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. For once, Shino wasn't wearing anything to hide his face. He still wore his black sunglasses, and his hair was still a brown, spiky mess. Anyone could tell he was nervous. He used his tie to occasionally wipe sweat forming on his forehead. His left leg wouldn't stop fidgeting, and he kept loosening and tightening his tie. "Well, since my family's Jutsu styles are stationed off of using insects, it would be reasonable to assume that I grew fond of them from watching my parents using them all the time." He answered in his normal, emotionless tone, as he took a drink from his tea.

Kin smirked, and sat up straight. Seeing that he was nervous, she figured she could end up having fun with the boy. They already finished their meal. Shino ordered a plate of steamed vegetables and rice. Kin ordered a plate of General Chicken and rice. When the two finished their food, they stayed behind so they could talk… mainly because KIN wanted to talk. Shino was still nervous as hell. "So… what do you say to walking me home?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a cute way.

And because the bug shinobi wasn't wearing his nose high collar, he had nothing to hide the light blush appearing on his cheeks. Kin suppressed her laugher as Shino hesitantly agreed. He stood up and offered her his hand. "My… what a gentleman." Kin giggled, before accepting Shino's hand. The whole time, Shino wouldn't make eye contact with the girl in front of him. And after he pushed in her chair, the two were off. 'Hmm…. A little weird, but nothing to weird.' Kin thought, as she got right up next to Shino, and rested her head against his shoulder. 'He's a man of few words. Though, he is nice. And the fact that he saved me during the invasion means I still own him.'

Soon, they came to where Kin lived. She lived in a apartment building. Her room was on the top floor, and in the very back. Shino, still not looking at Kin, helped her up the stairs. 'Hmm… I know what might make us even.' The two got to Kin's apartment door, and stood their. Kin opened the door went into the doorway and turned to look Shino in the face. "Thanks for the second date, Shino. I really enjoyed eating with someone who wasn't mean, sarcastic, or just doing it to get into my pants."

Again, a blush crept onto the Aburame's face. He swallowed hard, and loosened his tie again. "Umm… you are quite w… welcome, Kin. I also enjoyed eating with s… someone who wasn't completely appalled by bugs…" Kin noticed Shino stuttered a couple of times. He was nervous the whole date, but this was the first time she heard him stutter. "W… well, goodnight Kin.." The boy turned, and was about to walk away.

'Well, it's now or never.' Suddenly, Kin reached out and grabbed Shino by his wrist. When Shino turned to address her, Kin used pulled back and flung the boy onto the floor. She quickly shut the door, and dog piled on the downed Shino. "Just relax, babe." That was all Kin said before she slammed her lips against Shino's.

The second her lips touched his, Shino ultimately went numb from the neck down. His arms or legs wouldn't work for him, and his mind was racing with too many things. 'Wh… what do I do? What should I do? What CAN I do?' Kin moaned as the kiss continued. Her legs were straddling Shino's stomach, and she was holding Shino's head in place. Her face resembled Shino's: bright crimson red. And after nearly half a minute of this, the former sound ninja finally broke the kiss.

"That was for saving my life during the invasion…" Kin began, as she stood up. She waited for the boy before her to finally regain his balance. Shino slowly got to his feet, and stared at Kin. Kin smiled shyly, and took off her shoes. "And this… this is because I want it." Then, she pulled her arms in through her dress, and pulled it over her head.

If Shino wasn't nervous before, you could bet your soul he was now. Now, standing before him was a VERY beautiful Kin. She wore a ink black cotton bra, which showed off her well developed breasts to a good degree. Also, she wore a skimpy black thong. She was blushing, but kept a cool demeanor. With her hands on her hips, she pumped her hips from side to side as she slowly walked in front of Shino. She placed her hand underneath his chin, and rested her head against his neck. "Thank you for saving my life… even when my village was attacking yours. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead." Now Kin was whispering into Shino's ear in a soft seductive voice. "Let me repay you… right here… right now."

Now Shino was shaking like a leaf. Sweat was dripping down his face, soaking the collar of his dress shirt. His body was stiff as a board and his palms were wet. But he finally mustered enough courage to utter out a single word. "Y… yes…." His voice was very soft, and was barely audible. But Kin's sharp ears picked it up without any trouble. Kin tilted her head up, and connected her lips with Shino's in another kiss.

But this time it was different. Now, Shino used every ounce of strength to participate. He brought his arm up and wrapped them around Kin's waist. He pulled her close and intensified the kiss. Shino and Kin moaned as they shot their tongues into each other's mouths. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, with Shino's tongue proving the strongest. Kin wrapped her arms around Shino's neck, and managed to walk both of them to her room at the same time. When they made it to the room, Kin broke the kiss.

She reached up and took off Shino's tie. Once the tie fell to the ground, she started unbuttoning his shirt. "K… Kin…." Kin looked up after unbuttoning the last button, and saw Shino looking down at her. "L… let's take it slow." Kin grinned devilishly, and nodded. She took Shino's dress shirt off and flung it to the floor. He had a well kept chest, with a faint six peck visible. Seeing this caused Kin to shiver with anticipation. She pushed Shino onto her bed, and crawled on top of him.

"Yum…. You look tasty." Kin brought her mouth down on Shino's neck, and began to nipple on his collar bone. The boy let out a low moan, as he began massaging Kin's back. He rubbed up and down, causing the girl on him to moan into his neck. This caused Shino to feel even more pleasure. Then, something made Shino reach up and unclipped her bra. Kin gasped, and pulled away to look at Shino with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like someone is impatient." She teased, allowing her bra to fall off. Shino blushed, and looked down in embarrassment. When he saw her fell developed breasts, he mentally froze.

Kin giggled when she saw this, and sat up. "Go ahead. You can do whatever you want with them." Shino took a hard gulp, before he cupped both of them with both of his hands. "AAAAWW….. Yeah." Kin let out a soft, whinny cry of pleasure, signaling for him to continue. Shino started rubbing them in all direction, receiving more and more moans of gratitude from Kin. She began to sweat, and began to gasp. Then Shino decided to take it a step forward. He brought his mouth down around her left nipple, and started sucking. This caused Kin to arch her back and let out a louder cry of pleasure. "Aw baby. Don't stop!" Kin's hands came around his head and pulled him in closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as close as possible. His glasses ended up falling off his face when he switched nipples, but he didn't care.

'Th… this is amazing!' Kin screamed in her head, as she ran her fingers through Shino's brown hair. 'At th… this rate, I won't l… last much longer!' This continued on for another full minute, when Kin pushed Shino off of her. "W… wait here, Sh… Shino.." Kin said, in a breathless voice. "I have t… to get something, be… before we go on." She reached into the drawer, and pulled out a condom. Kin turned back to Shino, and smiled. "I'm prepared to give you my virginity, Shino. Are you prepared to give me yours." Shino then did something that no one ever saw him do before.

He smiled. Shino Aburame, without his dark sunglasses and emotionless demeanor, smiled. His dark brown eyes gave him a more handsome look, making him look like he was older. He sat forward, and gently kissed Kin on the lips. "There is nothing I would rather do, Kin." Shino reached down and unzipped his pants. As they went down, he watched as Kin removed her thong. And then after his boxers were removed, the two sat there on the bed, completely naked. Now it was KIN who was acting shy. When she saw the size of Shino's penis, she went beat red in the face and her hands began to shake.

"G… get on your back… please." Kin's voice was soft and shaky. She just couldn't take her eyes of his manhood, even after he did what she told him to do. Kin shook her head, and remembered what she was going to do. She bent down, and took his member into her mouth. Shino groaned and moaned as Kin swirled her tongue all around his penis. He clinched the bed sheets as he became harder with every lick. But after it reached seven inches, it wouldn't grow any longer. "There…. I won't to take everything in my first time.."

Kin wrapped the condom around the tip of his penis, and stretched it down. Luckily, it was just the right size. Shino looked at Kin, and nodded his head which signaled her to proceed. "OK… here I go." Kin stood up, and stood over Shino's erected dick. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, until he slid half way into her. "AAAH!" Kin let out a scream of pain. Shino sat up, with a worried look on his face. But Kin shook her head, with a single tear rolling down her face. "N… no. don't worry, Shino. It's supposed to h… hurt the first time…. But it should get better from here on out." After giving him another peck on the lips, she took a deep breath.

She slowly raised herself up, and dropped down. This time, her cry was quieter, and no as serious. Then, when she did it a third time, she let out a whine of pleasure. "A… aawwww." Sweat was rolling off her forehead just as fast as the ones on Shino's. Eventually, Shino began thrusting in and out, to correspond with Kin's actions. Now both of them were grunting with animal lust. Soon, their humping pace picked up speed. Kin began shedding tears of indescribable pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Shino's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. And as Shino caught Kin in a tight embrace, their lips slammed together in a lustful kiss. Kin's whines and moaned of passion were muffled by Shino's tongue, which was fighting with hers for control. And giving the amount of pleasure she was going through already, that wasn't much of a problem.

Then, she felt it coming. Her finger nails dug into Shino's back as she felt intense pleasure washing over her body. She pulled away from the kiss, with a long line of saliva connecting their lips. "Sh… Sh… Shino! I… I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Feeling the end coming as well, Shino emptied his remaining energy into those last thrusts. Their sweaty bodies soaked the bed they were sitting on, their breathing were long and erratic, and they both began feeling light headed.

Then it happened. "AAAWWW!" Both Shino and Kin let out one last lustful cry, as they both came in unison. Kin's juices spread onto Shino's pelvis, and his semen filled his condom. When Kin's body went limp, Shino gently laid her down on the bed next to him. After taking off his used condom and throwing it in the trash bag beside him, his sweaty body fell onto the bed as well. They both were gasping for air, and sweat soaked every inch of their bodies. Shino tiredly turned his head, and gazed lovingly at her. She gazed back at him, with a half opened stare that was just as loving. "I l… love you, Sh… Shino…" Kin gasped, as she cuddled up into his beating chest.

"I love y… you too, K.. Kin." He replied, as he brought his arms around her, and pulled her in close to him. The Aburame then, ever so slightly, pressed his lips against hers. The two shared a minute long kiss, when they separated. Shino reached down, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Kin snuggled her head into his neck, and sighed dreamingly. Soon, both fell asleep, with Kin safely cuddled up in Shino's arms.

(END FLASHBACK)

When the story was finished, the four had mixed emotions. Hinata and Ino were so red in the face, smoke was literally flooding out their ears. Naruto and Kiba, on the other hand, were grinning devilishly at the embarrassed Shino with both their thumps up. Kin was smiling proudly, with her hands on her hips and no feeling the least bit embarrassed. "Yep. Like I said earlier. It was an AWESOME experience." Shino got control over his feelings, and sighed. Kin giggled like a school girl, pulled down hit scarf and kissed him on the cheek. "Isn't he cute when he's trying not to be embarrassed?"

"Oh yes. The most adorable thing I've ever seen." Naruto snickered sarcastically. Kiba chuckled and gave him a high five when, once again, a blush appeared on the poor Aburame's face. Even Kin had to laugh at the friend's comment. "So you got laid on your second date? Good job, dude." Naruto complimented. He smiled devilishly and turned to Hinata. "What do you think, Hinata? What are our chances?" The Hyuuga heiress blushed and raised a eyebrow.

"Be good, and we'll see." Naruto grinned.

"Hinata… when ever am I NOT a good boy?" The two shared a laugh. Then, Naruto remembered what he was talking about before. He looked around. "OK… as I was saying before: Where is Shikamaru?" Hinata giggled.

"They're both at the hospital." Naruto's eyes opened with curiosity. "Temari is having a baby."

To Be Continued…

HAHAHAHHAHAHA! How was that? Did the have the right amount of romance and humor for all y'all? I hope so! Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm addicted to them. The action will pick up in the next chapter… I promise. So, you learned about Shino and Kin. And now you know Shikamaru and Temari are gonna be parents! Excitement she wrote! Please leave plenty of reviews, and remember I accept anonymous reviews. And check out my other Naruto/Deadpool cross over! PEACE! Also, if you see any mistakes, contact me via PM.


	4. History Repeats Itself

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more as the story continues.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello again, everybody. I decided to go ahead and start working on the fourth chapter now. I feel the sooner we get some action going in this story, the better. So far, I've been spoon feeding you all lovey-dovey stuff. And while romance is good for a story, too much of a good thing can be bad. So you witnessed how Shino and Kin got together, and got the shocking news that Temari is going to me a mother! WOW! So much freaking DRAMA! But enough romance, it's time for action. And I have a good idea as to how the action will begin! I hope you enjoy, and leave lots of reviews! PEACE!

Chapter 4: History Repeats Itself

At first, there was only the sound of awkward silence. Naruto stared at Hinata in disbelief, as his body went stiff with shock. Shikamaru and Temari… having a kid together? That was a scary thought, even scarier than Tsume and Logan getting together. "Wh… what?" Naruto asked, cleaning out both of his ears. "Did you just say what I thought you said? Because I just thought I heard you say Temari is…."

"Having a baby. Yes. She's having a girl." Hinata finished, with a warm smile on her face. Naruto blinked and looked around, still not knowing what to say. "Temari went into labor eight hours ago. Shikamaru went in with her when her water broke, and hasn't left her side since." Naruto looked at Kiba and Ino, who nodded their heads. Hinata frowned at how her boyfriend was acting. "Naruto? Is something wrong?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Hehhe…. Nothing, Hinata. It's just… weird, is all." Hinata placed her hands on her hips, and her expression didn't change. "I've only got back this morning, and everything is so different. I mean, Shino and Kin being together? Shikamaru and Temari becoming parents? And today I found out I'm a older brother. To me, those are too many changes for only one day. I… I just need a minute to let it soak in."

Hinata noticed the change in Naruto's demeanor. Not more than five minutes ago, he sounded happy and was enjoying himself. But now… he sounded sad. His eyes were pointed down to one side, and a small frown was visible on his face. Concerned, Hinata walked up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck in an innocent hug. "Naruto? What's wrong… really?"

At first, he didn't say anything. Hinata kissed him gently on the lips, hoping that would get a answer. When that didn't work, she tried gazing into his ocean blue eyes with her lavender ones. Naruto finally smiled, and sighed. "I was just wondering if it was worth it…" When Hinata stared blankly at him, Naruto continued. "Was it worth it to go with that perverted old goat for two whole years? Couldn't I have gotten stronger here? Couldn't I have gotten stronger without abandoning my friends and family? Was it worth missing out on all that happened? I missed the birth of my baby brother. I missed Logan and Tsume getting married and having their kid. I missed out on so much… for what? A few new Jutsus?" Naruto took on a bitter tone, and scowled at the ground.

Again, an awkward silence fell over the ninjas. Naruto did give up two years for training. And he did miss a lot of important events. And what made it was worse was Naruto just now realized that. A minute of silence later, Naruto let out a tired sigh, and faked a smile. "But enough about that…. Who's up for visiting Shikamaru and Temari… and possibly their little girl?" Hinata looked at the blond boy in her arms, and knew he was covering up his feelings. But, she figured a sad Naruto acting happy was better than a sad Naruto acting depressed.

"S… sure, Naruto." Hinata replied, with an unsure voice. She looked to everyone else to see if they wanted to come along. Everyone nodded, and paid for their meals. Teuchi and Ayame waved goodbye as Naruto and his friends left. Naruto waved back, and assured them he would be back later that day. "Anyway…" Hinata continued with a more positive tone. "I'm sure Lee and Neji will be thrilled to see you again." Naruto raised a eyebrow when she mentioned her cousin's name. Rock Lee missing him was a no-brainer. But Neji Hyuuga? The boy he beat up at the preliminaries two years ago? And if he remembered correctly, he HATED Hinata. But when she noticed his confused look, she grinned and continued. "Neji has changed since you've left, Naruto. After you beat him, he started acting differently towards everyone. He became less dark, less scornful… he basically became more human."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. He didn't know what Hinata meant. But he didn't bother digging too into it, and allowed it to slide. But when Hinata was about to continue, the Konoha hospital came into sight. "Did Shikamaru or Temari come up with a name for their daughter yet?" Hinata looked at Ino and Kin for an answer. Both girls shrugged their shoulders. When they walked into the waiting room, Naruto stepped up to the front desk. "Where is Temari's room?"

(MEANWHILE…)

Deadpool and Wolverine were walking through the streets of Konoha, heading to the Hokage tower to meet Tsunade. **"Dude… I am so BORED!" **Wade sighed, kicking a loose pebble on the dirt road. **"My boy FINALLY comeS back after two years, and Two-Ton Tits calls me for a mission debriefing! And I had so much to tell him, too…. Like Omega Red becoming the instructor for the Chunnin exams." **It was true. Omega Red's ability to scare the crap out of people impressed Ibiki. So he offered the large villain his position for intimidating the students during the written part of the exam.

"**Seriously, I deserve some much needed bonding time with my son!" **Wolverine sighed in annoyance, and started to walk a little bit faster. Wade frowned, and started to increase his walking speed. **"Oohh… don't you ignore me, Wolvie. Since Kurenai is with Tsume and the kids, I need someone to listen to me. And unfortunately, you drew the short sword… or straw. I can live with either of them." **A throbbing vein started to pulse on the side of the feral man's forehead from listening to his annoying "friend". Logan massaged his temples, and took long, heavy breaths.

"Bub… I swear if you don't stop talking, I'll…" Wolverine began, only to be interrupted by Deadpool.

"**OH! OH! Don't tell me! Let me guess it this time…. Cut my tongue out? Because I'll just grow another one…. Shove your claws through my spine? If you did that, I'll only lose my ability to walk for ten minutes… at the most." **The Crimson Nutcase went off naming off what Logan could threaten to do to him. **"Force feed me meatloaf, like I did to those vegetarians? I don't care… I really LOVE meatloaf. Now, if it was sauerkraut on the other hand, then that would be torture. Those Germans have no sense of taste. Especially those damn Nazis. How dare they pick on poor Poland? If I had a time machine, I'd go back and shove sauerkraut down Hitler's throat!" **Wolverine, feeling he was getting too stressed, reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar.

"I swear… you cause more cancer than smoking does, Wilson." Logan growled, as he lit up. He took in a long drag, and let out a long stream of smoke. "Listen. I know this is a hard concept for you. But can you try to act semi-normal? I know the experiments messed up your brain, but that's no excuse… not for you, anyway." Deadpool huffed, and was about to come up with a comeback when Logan started again. "I'm having too much trouble handling Hana to have to deal with you too." As the two neared the Hokage tower, they suddenly heard someone laughing like a mad man. "What the fuck was that?"

BOOM!

Suddenly, a bomb went off near were Deadpool and Wolverine were walking. Both were sent flying, and slammed against a building wall. Villagers fled the area, screaming in terror at what was happening. Then… they heard a psychotic laughter coming from above. Smoking, Deadpool and Wolverine looked up, and saw the cause of the explosion.

Flying overhead, on a silver hovering platform was a green… thing. He wore a purple vest and purple shorts. He had boney arms and legs, and had long, yellow fingernails. The thing had a crazy look in his eyes, and a evil grin on his face. Both Wade and Logan recognized the man, from when they used to help with Spider-Man. It was none other than the crazy super villain, the Green Goblin. _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Why… if it isn't Wolverine and Deadpool? Guess what?" _With a pumpkin grenade in each hand, the green criminal chucked both of them at the two below. _"Stryker and Orochimaru wanted me to deliver a massage: WE'RE BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

BOOM!

(BACK WITH THE OTHERS)

The six ninjas walked down the hospital hall, following Temari's doctor. They were pleasantly surprised to learn that Temari gave birth to a healthy baby girl a hour before they arrived. The doctor stopped when they reached Temari's room. "She is awake… but she is very weak. So please don't force her to stay awake longer than she wants to." They nodded, and were allowed to enter. Naruto walked up, and knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds passed, before someone came to the door. The door opened, and standing in the doorway stood Shikamaru Nara, wearing a blue smock. "Listen… she is nursin…" Shikamaru stopped in mid sentence when he saw who was standing before him. "N… Naruto? Is that really you?" Shikamaru looked almost exactly the same when Naruto left. His hair was drooping down, because that was how Temari liked it. He was a little taller, almost as tall as Naruto. He was still wearing his

Chunnin vest, except he was still wearing the required blue hospital smock for when he was in the room during the birth of his daughter.

Naruto let out a chuckle, as he flashed his teammate his original goofy grin. "Yo… I hear my lazy-ass teammate is a dad. What's that all about?" He was joking, of course. "Did you miss me?" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, and looked at Naruto again. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Shikamaru chuckled, as he gave the blond, smart-aleck friend a friendly hug.

"Welcome back, man." Shikamaru said, with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know you were back. Things have been too quiet without you here…. And yeah, you heard right. I'm a father all right. Come on… you want to see her?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, I just wanted to see the father." He replied, sarcastically. The Nara chuckled, and led them in. Temari was sitting up in her bed, with her golden blond hair all messed up. Also, there were dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep, which was predictable, since she was in labor for seven hours. The curtains were closed, so only the lights from the cracks in the curtains dimly lit the room. She sat against the wall, smiling down at the baby in her arms as she breast fed her. Temari looked up when she heard the sounds of more than one pair of footsteps. She smiled at everyone, but her eyes widened when Naruto came into her line of vision. "Looks like I came back at just the right time, huh?"

Temari tiredly smirked. "I guess so…. Welcome back, Naruto." Said boy smiled, and nodded his head. "It's nice to see all of you." She then turn her attention to everyone else in the room. "Everyone, saw hello to Shikari Nara." Hinata, Ino and Kin all walked up, and cooed at the adorable baby girl. She was a healthy size, and had short black hair already on her head. "I went through a lot of trouble giving you live, Shikari. You owe me big time, little lady." Temari cooed, as she tilted her head down and gently kissed Shikari on the forehead.

"**Awwwwwwwwwww…. Isn't that cute, Logan?" **Suddenly, everyone heard Deadpool's voice coming from behind them. They turned to greet the two, but stopped the second they actually saw them. Wade's vest was ripped to shreds, so much that the vest fell into pieces on the way there, revealing his deformed chest. Shards of metal was sticking out of his chest, along with glass. There were tears in his pants, and he looked as if his left leg was broken. Wolverine was basically the same, except there was a large gash in his chest, which was already healing itself. **"I would come in… but you know me, I don't want to scare her."**

Seeing his father and Logan like this, Naruto ran up to them. But before he could even ask anything, Deadpool started. **"Calm down, son. I'm fine. But I need ALL of you to listen to me… it's both very bad, and very important." **Wade waited for everyone to give him their undivided attention. When everyone was listening, he began, using his serious voice, which made the situation serious in itself. **"Do you all remember what happened two years ago… where Orochimaru and his band of baddies attacked Konoha?"** Everyone nodded. **"Good. And how many of you ever heard about history repeating itself?" **He waited for his statement to sink in. One by one, worried faces appeared. **"That's right. Logan and I just had a run it with Green Goblin, a seriously dangerous man. That's why we look like what the Inuzuka dogs dragged in."**

"You mean we're under attack again?" Naruto asked, taking a seat in a hospital chair. Everyone exchanged worried glances, fearing the answer. And to their dismay, Wade nodded. "Right now? After two years, they decide to just attack now?"

"**Yes… and no. We aren't under attack right now, but from what GG told us, we will be." **Deadpool walked in, and leaned against the far wall of the room. Logan merely grabbed a chair and sat down. **"He said Stryker and Orochimaru have a score to settle with me and Logan… and that he has more manpower and freak power this time…. Well, that's what he said before I left a bullet in between his eyes, anyway…" **He chuckled to himself, receiving no other response from anyone else. Then, Shikari started to cry. Temari cuddled the baby into her, and started softly telling her to stop crying. Wade saw the baby, and grinned. **"Cute kid… you two did good."** Despite the tense situation, Shikamaru and Temari smiled, and thanked him. Then he sighed and stood up. **"Yo… Logan?" **Wolverine looked up. **"Fill them in with everything else. I need some air…"**

Deadpool walked outside after Logan agreed. In the hall, Deadpool slumped into on of the benches and took of his mask. But soon after, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino walked out. Naruto locked eyes with his father, who started to pick the shrapnel out of his chest. **"I know…. I'm sorry Green Goblin ruined you welcome back party, and your visit with their new baby, son. That's why I killed him… that, and because I REALLY don't like the color green. Reminds me of David when he's mad."**

"It's OK…. It's not your fault." He sighed, as he took a seat next to him. Naruto then looked up at his friends. "Hey guys… I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you all go see if the girls are all right?" They looked at one another, and nodded. Kiba led them back into the room, as Naruto took a deep breath before beginning. "Do you think they're just after you and Logan? Or do you think they're after me too?"

Deadpool sighed, after all the bits of glass and metal were removed from his chest. **"Not sure… but most likely. If Stryker knows about the fox, I doubt he would want it to die before he uses it to for his own purposes…." **He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a cigarette and light. **"So…. How was your trip? Did you learn any new tricks? Because that damned rabbit won't leave my cereal alone!" **Deadpool tried to lighten the mood by babbling crazy talk again. **"And I noticed I haven't made a fourth wall-breaking comment for the last two chapters…. What's up with that? That's not like me, not at all."**

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He really missed hearing his dad taking about these kind of things. And after the first month without it, it started to feel wrong. Imagine how two years would've made him feel. Listening to him again, it almost made him forget about what was going on now. "What should I do?" Deadpool looked at his son, and smiled.

"**Enjoy yourself…" **He answered, in an unusually calm voice. **"You let me worry about planning Stryker's and Orochimaru's deaths. You have a smokin' hot girlfriend in the room behind you, worrying her pretty ass off. You also have friends who want to catch up to you… including one who wants you to meet his little girl. You have a lot to talk about to them… and you deserve to enjoy that…." **Wade smiled, and patted Naruto on the shoulder. **"Go in and visit with them. And tell them to NOT worry about what I said earlier. Tell them that Wolverine and I will make some calls… for some help. That should calm them down."**

Naruto didn't say anything at first. Instead, he was looking down, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Because for Naruto, things were happening to fast. Meeting his family after two years, friends having babies, dangerous men targeting him and his father? It was too much. But yet, he remembers when he was younger, Wade would always say something to cheer him up… no matter the situation. So… Naruto looked up, and allowed a single tear to run down his face. "Thanks dad…. I needed that…." He stood up, wiped the tears out of his eyes, and walked back into the room.

'**Welcome, kiddo….' **Deadpool thought. The mercenary sighed and laid down on the bench… as he remembered what Green Goblin told him.

(FLASHBACK)

"**OK, skinny, green and ugly…. What's the rest of the message? Or to be more precise, what's the lowdown?" **Deadpool asked, as he pointed his hand held in between the captured villain's eyes. The streets of Konoha were littered with craters caused by explosions, bullet cases and blood. But now both Deadpool and Wolverine stood over Green Goblin, who was in worse conditions than they were in. The green criminal had a two inch deep gash across his chest from Logan, and bullets riddled his arms and legs from Deadpool. The fight was pretty one sided, but the Green Goblin managed to use his hover craft to dodge most of the attacks. But after Deadpool shot it out of the sky, Green Goblin didn't have much of a chance. **"Well? I'm waiting, you sad excuse for a Hulk fan."**

The Green Goblin was propped up against a building wall, with blood slowly running out of his mouth. But nevertheless, the maniac smiled a creepy smile. _"Hehhehehehhe….. Th… they have plans f… for you…(COUGH!)." _He started hacking up blood. _" But… those plans a… are nothing comp… compared to the ones f… for your son, D… Deadpool. Hehhehehehehee."_ Even when he is dying, the Green Goblin found time to laugh. And after he hacked up some more blood, he locked eyes with Wade. _"Orochimaru al… also told me to tell you, "Keep y… your son safe f… for me(COUGH). Be… because I w… wants to s… save the (COUGH) body for testing…. An… and that he wants that wh… white eyed girl f… for himse…" _

BANG!

Deadpool didn't even allow him to finish that sentence. He pulled the trigger, and off went his gun. The bullets entered Green Goblin's skull with ease, and exited out the back… killing him instantly. By that time, a team of ANBU was arrive on the scene. Deadpool turned, and glared at them. **"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times: Your timing fucking SUCKS!"**

(END FLASHBACK)

To Be Continued…

HAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that? If it seemed as if things are going by too fast… that isn't a mistake. It's supposed to be going fast for Naruto. Part of the drama. But ignoring that, how did you all like it? Did you like the name I picked out for Shikamaru's and Temari's baby girl? Shikari Nara? I thought it was a good name…. Whatcha think? I hope you all enjoyed this quick update. And I hope the Deadpool and Wolverine vs. Green Goblin thing was good enough. Please leave plenty of reviews, and check out my profile. I have a new poll opened. It's about what Marvel villain should show up next. Please vote for five choices. Until next time. PEACE!


	5. The Return of Venom

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more in the future.

Author's Notes: Sorry… sorry… sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry! I know. I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy with other stories. And I've been trying to think up something clever for the fifth chapter. Not to mention I have school, driving lessons, and looking for a job taking up my time. So now, my usual quick update time is SEVERELY cut to shreds. But nevertheless, I am here again with another update to everyone's favorite Deadpool/Naruto crossover series. I hope you enjoy this installment of Son of a Mercenary, Part 2. If you want to see a certain Marvel hero or villain, leave a review with your request. Hope to hear from you all soon. But Venom will appear next, since you all voted for it a while ago. I hope you all enjoy. PEACE!

Chapter 5: The Return of Venom

'Well, this is just dandy,' Deadpool thought, as he walked down the street, heading towards the Hokage tower. 'The villains are coming back, which means Stryker and Orochimaru are coming back for a second round. Not to mention that we've been getting reports that the Akatsuki has been acting up as well. And… worse of all… I LOST MY BOLD LETTERS!'

He had returned home to change into a clean uniform, since the Green Goblin ruined his other one. He was on his way to the Hokage tower to meet up with Tsunade, Wolverine, Sarutobi, and the other sensei (s) to discuss what he and Logan just learned. Wolverine was already there, since he didn't care his clothes were shredded up.

"Seriously, Mr. Alaska," Wade groaned aloud, "how could you take away my bold letters? The bold letters made me special! SPECIAL! And not in the bad way, either." The villagers and fellow shinobi passing him didn't even bother to give him a annoyed glance. After all the time living in Konoha, everyone finally became immune to Deadpool's annoying nature. "Now how will the readers distinguish my dialogue from all the other "normal" people in this story? This is ridiculous!"

"Arguing with Mr. Alaska again, Wade," came a familiar old voice. Deadpool turned, and saw Sarutobi. The old man actually looked pretty good for what had happened two years earlier. He still walked with a limp, since one leg was damaged a little more than the other. There was a scar that started at the top of his right eyebrow, and down across to his left cheek. Because of his severe wounds, he was permanently retired from any active ninja duties. But he didn't mind. He had more time to spend with old friends and his grandson. The old man smiled. "What did Mr. Alaska do to you this time?"

"That asshole took away my bold letters!" he replied, angrily shaking his fist into the air. "The BOLD made me… ME!" Sarutobi chuckled to himself as the crazed mercenary went on about what _Mr. Alaska _had done. "I mean, why take it away NOW? I went through the first story, which had 41 chapters, with my special bold voice. But now, here I am, with crummy Times New Roman font." But, eventually, Deadpool got tired of talking about that, and looked at the old man. "You hear about what happened yet?"

Sarutobi's expression went serious, and he nodded his head. "Yes. You and Wolverine took down a super villain by the name of the Green Goblin, which means Orochimaru and Stryker are planning another attack, yes?"

Deadpool nodded. "Yep. You on your way to the tower to discuss it?" Sarutobi nodded yes. "Wanna skip to the tower with me? It might lighten the mood."

(WITH NARUTO)

"And after that perverted old coot got caught peeking in on the girls, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and THREW me in front of them so he could get away. I was PISSED!" Naruto was finishing up yet another story from his trip, where he was, once again, the scapegoat in another one of Jiraiya's failed "Research" opportunities. They were walking out of the hospital, since Temari wanted to get some sleep. "But after I escaped the raging women, I got him back by sprinkling laxatives on his breakfast the next morning. After that, he never pulled a stunt like that again. Believe me."

Imagining Jiraiya frantically rushing to the bathroom caused everyone to laugh and giggle. "What happened after the laxatives, man?" Kiba asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh. He kept his distance from me for a while," Naruto answered, with a mischievous grin. "For two days, he gave me my training plans, and left me alone. He only ate food HE prepared, and made sure I was no where around when he ate it. But after those two days, he eased up and we became…" Just then, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. His head whipped around to the nearby buildings, only to see nothing.

This got everyone's attention. "Naruto? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked, looking in the direction Naruto was looking.

"N… nothing," he answered, rubbing his eyes. "Just thought I saw something on that building…. Kinda looked like a big, ink-black buff dude. But I guess it was nothing…. I don't know why," he continued, as he began walking forward again, "but about two weeks ago, I've been seeing those sorts of things." As Naruto continued talking, Hinata secretly activated her Byakugan. She scanned through building after building, but didn't see anything fitting the description. So, without mentioning what she did, she continued to fallow behind Naruto, and listen to another story.

But unbeknownst to the ninjas, there WAS, in fact, something following them. And somehow, it was undetectable, even for the famous Hyuuga Byakugan eyes. There, in the shadows of the very building Hinata scanned, crouched the menacing super villain Venom, with drool dripping from its razor sharp teeth. _"Heheheheee," _Venom chuckled_, "this is going to be easier than I thought."_

(WITH DEADPOOL AND THE OTHERS)

Inside the Hokage's office sat Tsunade with a freshly opened bottle of sake. Standing all around were Deadpool, Kakashi, Asuma, Wolverine, Gai, Kurenai, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya, all there to discuss one subject. "Okay, here's the low down on everything," Wade started, clearing his throat. "It's clear that Orochimaru and Stryker are becoming more active, since we just met another villain. And, in addition, the Akatsuki is becoming more active. That means we have two dangerous groups after the same lovable blond knucklehead we all came to know and love. The question is: what are we going to do about it?"

At first, no one made any suggestions. This was a lot to think about. A power hungry military general who specializes in mutants, a demented Sannin with an entire nation backing him up, and a blood-thirsty group of high-ranking missing ninjas. And ALL are after the same thing: the power of the nine-tailed fox.

"This isn't going to be a snap decision, Wilson," Kakashi sighed, putting his orange book away. "It's not as insanely easy as you put it. Last time, Orochimaru and Stryker nearly destroyed the village with the power they brought. Now we have the Akatsuki to deal with. This is serious."

"Nah, really?" Deadpool asked, using a sarcastic tone. "I thought we went to war all the time. Doesn't every village go up against three dangerous enemies at the same time? I thought that was a requirement for a ninja village."

"Stow the sarcasm, Wade," Tsunade groaned, gulping down a saucer of sake. "We all know the seriousness of the situation. In the worse case scenario, the Leaf Village is facing the biggest war in history. But this isn't a normal war," she pointed out. "Our shinobi aren't used to fighting soldiers with firearms. And these mutants are something out of this world. I doubt we can train our shinobi to counter those kind of odds. Not to mention handling Akatsuki." She then took another gulp of sake.

"What about the Sand Village?" Asuma suggested, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "After the invasion, the sand village immediately surrendered. And after that Gaara kid became Kazekage, our villages signed a treaty. If there is a war coming, couldn't we ask Gaara to give us a hand?"

Everyone thought about it, and Sarutobi nodded. "While I wouldn't get my hopes up, it is a possibility…. But that wouldn't be enough. Remember, we are fighting Orochimaru, Stryker, and the Akatsuki. Those are powerfully uneven odds against us right now."

"OH! OH! Pick me! Pick me!" Everybody turned to Deadpool, who had his hand raised, and was waving it around excitedly. "I have an idea! Oh! Pick me please! I have the answer! Pick me!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I have some more buddies I can call for some support." He said, pulling out his cell phone. "I have a bunch of supers who owe me favors. Like Iron Fist, Agent X, Banner, Spider-Man, Human Torch, Toad, and more. Those idiots all said they, "owe me one." Now I can cash it in for some reinforcements. Since they all have superpowers, we could handle anything Stryker sends at us."

(BACK WITH NARUTO AND THE OTHERS)

Everyone was sitting in the park where they used to hang out when they were younger. "So, where are Lee, Neji and Tenten? I would've thought Lee would have been among the first people who would've met me after two years."

Hinata smiled. "They're on a mission. They should be back in a day or so. Since they're all Chuunin, Gai-sensei doesn't have to be with them all the time." After Hinata said that, something snapped in Naruto's mind. While he was off training with Jiraiya, everyone here was training, and became Chuunin. Out of all of them, he was the only one who was still a Gennin.

"Oh… yeah," he mumbled, sounding depressed. "You all are Chuunin. I forgot."

Seeing the change in demeanor, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Oh don't whine," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Sure. We all are Chuunin. But you got to train with Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin for TWO YEARS. How many people can say that and not be lying?"

"Yeah," Hinata chimed in, snuggling up next to Naruto. "People would kill to do what you got to do. To be trained by a Sannin is a great honor. And you didn't even have to ask. He chose you." Everyone nodded their heads. Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Then, he remembered something.

"OH! That reminds me! I learned some awesome tricks from the old pervert. One was actually created by the fourth Hokage. Its called the R…"

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!" All of a sudden, Kiba dashed forward and tackled Naruto to the ground. Then, right as they fell to the ground, a large black shuriken, the size of a person's head, flew by and embedded into the tree. Everyone else jumped back in surprise. Then, before they could look to see who threw it, the ink-black shuriken started to… melt. Yes. The razor sharp shuriken began to slowly melt and fall of the tree. Then, as if it was alive, it started to move across the ground, slithering past the downed Naruto and Kiba. But then, as they followed where the black substance was heading, they looked ahead and saw where it came from. When they did, their eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to be some sort of monster. It stood up at around 6'3". It looked like nothing anyone had ever seen before. The color of its skin was ink-black, it had razor sharp teeth jetting out of it's mouth, and had razor sharp claws. Then, the moving blob of black substance stopped at this creature's feet, before morphing into it.

"_Greetings, Uzumaki," _it said, using a menacing, snake-like voice. _"My, how you've grown…. It should be fun taking your life." _Hearing this, all of the ninjas dropped into a ready stance. But Naruto raised a hand, stopping them.

"I got this," he said, in a dead serious tone. They didn't want to at first, but reluctantly, everyone stood down. "Whatever happens… don't help me. I've been getting saved all my life…. I want to fight this one alone." Then, turning to the creature with a glare, Naruto let out a tired sigh. "Hmmm… muscular body, ink-black skin, razor sharp teeth and claws…. You must be Venom, right?"

Letting out a evil snicker, the super villain nodded. _"Yes. I see your father has told you about us. Are you aware of why we are here?"_

"You've come to kill me, of course." Naruto replied, pulling his mask out from his back pocket. Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise. What was going on? Why was this thing after Naruto? And why isn't Naruto surprised or scared by this fact?

Venom smiled as Naruto pulled the mask Deadpool gave him over his face, making him resemble the crazed mercenary. _"Ah… looks like we're fighting a mercenary wannabe," _he hissed, with one of his hands morphing into a black ax blade. _"Just so you know, we're no longer as your daddy described. Stryker enhanced our powers. We are undetectable by that Hyuuga's eyesight," _he said, looking at Hinata. _"And my symbiote skin can mold into whatever shape we want." _Venom proved this by changing his ax hand into what resembled a spiked ball. _"And, as we predicted, your daddy isn't here to save you."_

Then, in a flash, a shuriken flew in and stuck into Venom's chest. It hissed in pain, and the sharpened projectile merely fell out of the wound. The shuriken was, in fact, thrown by Naruto. "Believe me, you are going to be wishing you were fighting my dad," Naruto said, as he pulled out his two Katana swords. As Naruto dropped into his fighting stance, Venom cracked a creepy smile.

'_This is going to be fun,' _Venom thought, as he charged forward. _'We hope this brat doesn't die too quickly.'_

(BACK WITH DEADPOOL AND THE OTHERS)

"Hello? Morty? Hey there, my slippery friend," Deadpool said into his cell phone. Everyone was waiting to see how many of his friends Deadpool could convince to help. He had already called Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Agent X, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Iron Man. Spider-Man, Iron Fist and Agent X said they'd be there in a couple of days. The X-Men couldn't come at the moment. They were dealing with their own problems. But he did manage to get Gambit and Nightcrawler to take him up on his offer. The Fantastic Four said they would help out whenever possible, at least after they could find someone to fill in for them. He was currently working with convincing The Brotherhood to help out, with not much luck. Quicksilver, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch and Blob all refused. He was now trying to convince Mortimer Toynbee, also known as Toad.

"Hey. Its your good old buddy Deadpool…. Yeah, the annoying mercenary…. What do I want? Well, I was wondering if you could lend me a hand…. What? You're on vacation? Who cares? You said you owe me a favor after I got you those imported spiders from Africa….. I can make it worth your while. I know you are not having any luck getting Wanda's attention…. I know because she's always telling you to get bent….. Okay, okay. Listen. I've mentioned you to this chick named Hana Inuzuka. She's hot, she's single, and she is into bad boys. I told her about you, and she is DYING to meet you." Wolverine laughed at this.

'I owe you one, Wade,' he thought, scratching the back of his neck. 'That brat really needs a boyfriend. And since that Toad boy is into tough girls, he can take her shit and derail it from me.'

"Oh yeah. She never stops begging me to get a hold of you. She's always like, "Wade. PLEASE get that Mortimer over here. I really, really want to meet him," over and over again. So, will you help…. Great! Where are you, anyways?" Wade's expression changed, and everyone noticed it. Wade raised a eyebrow. "You… you're at some place called "Ko-no-ha-ga-ku re"?"

(BACK WITH NARUTO)

"_YOU ARE DEAD, UZUMAKI!" _Venom hissed, as symbiote shuriken shot from his hands. But because of Naruto's intense two year training, he was almost as fast as Lee. He bobbed and weaved, both dodging them and deflecting them with his swords. The others watched as Naruto dashed forward at the super villain. _"Very good,"_ Venom hissed_, "but don't think we'll be beaten THAT easily!" _All of a sudden, Venom's already sharpened claws grew three times longer. The villain raised his hand high and brought it down of the incoming ninja. But when the attack was about to connect, the boy performed some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. His claws traveled through the smoke, and stuck in the ground where Naruto used to be.

Surprised, Venom frantically turned around. Before he could even react, his face was immediately met with a solid kick, courtesy of Naruto. The kick held such power, Venom was propelled off his feet and sent flying about 15 feet back, landing on his back. "Hey! We're fighting! Why are you on your back," Naruto asked smugly.

'W… wow,' Hinata and the others thought, as they rubbed their eyes in disbelief. 'That was… _fast_.' Venom leapt to his feet, and rubbed his face. Then, as he rubbed, one of his teeth fell out. He looked at it, then narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who was putting his swords away.

"_You knocked one of our teeth out," _he growled angrily, as his claws shrank to normal size. _"I guess we deserved that. We underestimated you…. But now," _then, four black tentacles sprouted from Venom's back, and started flailing around. Slowly, they started to grow longer as Venom started walking towards Naruto. _"Now… you have our FULL attention! FEEL THE WRATH OF VENOM!"_

(BACK WITH DEADPOOL AND THE OTHERS)

"Okay…. Do you see the Hokage monument with all the different faces on it," Deadpool asked Mort, trying to figure out where he is. "You do? Good. Now, head towards it, and you'll come to a large building. Then, you…. What do you mean "Where are you?" I'm at the large tower…. What do you mean you see me?" Everyone looked around in confusion. "You see me in the park? Fighting Venom? What do you….?" Suddenly, everyone's eyes went wide open in horror. "Morty! Make sure nothing happens to the boy with blond hair! You got that?" Not bothering to wait for a reply, Wade hung up the phone, and everyone filed out of the office.

(BACK WITH NARUTO)

Naruto was doing pretty good against Venom. His skills with the sword and hand-to-hand combat was amazing. His attacks were almost impossible to see coming, and the force behind each blow was devastating. Naruto's reflexes improved, as well. He managed to dodge most of Venom's attacks with ease.

But Venom was slowly gaining the upper hand in the fight. His tentacles flailing out of his back forced Naruto to focus on them, along with everything else. Because of that, Venom was able to land a couple of good blows. Also, Venom's symbiote suit would always regenerate whenever it was slashed by swords or punctured by shuriken or kunai. And while the symbiote slowly healed Venom, it took longer for Naruto to heal himself.

Naruto was breathing heavily, much to Venom's delight. _"How are you holding up, Uzumaki?" _Venom asked smugly. When Naruto didn't answer, he continued. _"I hope you aren't tired already. We were just getting started."_

Feeling himself getting more tired by the minute, Naruto made a decision. 'Fuck…. I guess I have to use it, don't I,' he asked himself, as he took a few deep breaths. 'YO! Fox! You think you can help me out?'

**'… Sure….'**

Then, Naruto took a stance. He pointed his arm down, with his palm open. His other hand grasped his wrist. Naruto just stood there, taking deep breaths. Everyone watched in suspense as slowly, Naruto's hand started to glow with a light purple. 'Wh… what is he doing,' everyone thought.

'_NOWS OUR CHANCE!' _Venom thought, as he charged forward. His left arm was morphed into a large battle ax, his right arm was morphed into a spiked ball, and the four tentacles on his back grew razor sharp blades on the ends of them. He dashed forward with surprising speed, ready to strike down the blond boy. _"YOU DIE NOW, UZUMAKI!" _he cried, as he neared Naruto.

But again, when Venom neared, Naruto disappeared in another puff of smoke. _'NOT THIS TIME!' _Venom thought. The tentacles on his back started flailing wildly, in case there was anyone behind him. But, to his surprise, he felt no one get slashed. Hesitantly, he turned, to see Naruto standing about 25 feet behind him, in the same stance as before.

But this was different. There was now a dark blue sphere of chakra swirling in his palm, almost looking purple from Venom's point of view. _"Hold still, you fucking brat,"_ Venom hissed, charging in for another go at it. He was furious, now. But this time, in the blink of an eye, Naruto dashed forward, with the sphere of chakra still in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" He cried, as he thrust the ball of swirling chakra into Venom's chest. The chakra ball burned into his symbiote exterior at first, causing Venom to cry out in pain. But then, almost a full second later, Venom was send flying through the air at dangerous velocity and speed. The others had to look fast to see where the villain was being flung to. They watched, as Venom was sent about a BLOCK away from where he was, and smashed through a old abandoned building. Venom slammed against the building with so much force, it blew a hole straight through. Then, because the building wasn't 100% structurally sound, it collapsed three seconds later, with Venom still inside.

"That… (gasp) was the R… (gasp) Rasengan," Naruto gasped, with sweat dripping off his face. He turned to the others, who all had there mouths hanging open. "The fourth… (gasp) the fourth Hokage invented that move…. Isn't that… (gasp) awesome?"

"Are you kiddin' me? That was EXTREMELY AWESOME, man," came an unfamiliar voice from behind everyone. They all turned to see who it was. And what they saw caught them by surprise.

Standing behind them was a young man, around the age of 18 or 19. He stood at around 5'8-5'10. He was a skinny man, but the fat he didn't have was replaced with well-toned muscles. He had long, dirty black hair, which he had in dreadlocks. Atop of that was a blood red bandana. He wore a dark blue vest/hoodie, with a pair of matching shorts, that cut off below the knees. But what made this man strange was that he had GREEN skin. And his hands and bare feet were like that of a frog. There was webbing in between every finger and toe. His face was boney, and his teeth were a yellowish tan. (Wolverine and the X-Men version) "Dat was cool, man. Don't know why DP wanted me to look after ya," he said, in a nasally voice.

Everyone looked at the man, not knowing what to say. They were too distracted by his appearance. But Naruto was the first to say something. "Umm… thanks, man," he thanked, shaking the man's webbed hand, and shivering at how it felt. "Who are you?"

"Who? Me," he asked, "the name is Mortimer Toynbee. But I mostly go by Toad. DP told me to make sure you didn't die or somethin'. But I see you've got the situation under wraps."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "DP? Do you Deadpool?"

"Yeah," Toad replied, a little confused that Naruto knew that. "Howjuh know?"

"Because he's my son," came another voice. Everyone turned and saw Deadpool, along with the other sensei, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Wade looked across the park, and saw where the old building USED to be. "I see you handled our little Venom problem pretty well…. Sweet." He said, patting his son on the back. He turned to Toad, and smiled. "Good thing you were around, eh Morty?" he asked, "cause' you have a favor to repay."

Scratching the back of his neck, Mortimer sighed. "What do you want me to do, Wilson?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"War, my green friend," Wade replied, walking up and resting one arm on Toad's shoulders. "We are at war. And you have just been drafted."

To Be Continued…

WOW! How was that? Was that awesome or what? You all got a taste of what Naruto was capable of, eh? Well, guess what. He knows a LOT more than just the Rasengan. But we'll cover that on the next chapter. So, whatcha think? Sure, the fight was sorta tame. But they'll get better as the story progresses. I introduced Mortimer Toynbee because I'm a total Toad fan. He's the comedic relief for the Brotherhood, and deserves more credit than what he gets. And his involvement will also progress as the story continues. I hoped you enjoyed the update. More Naruto characters will appear in the next chapter. But, you'll all have to wait. Because I'm really pressed for time. Between school work, driving lessons, job hunting, I don't get that much time to write anymore. But, don't worry. I'll stick to this story to the end. I promise. So, please read, review, and enjoy. If you wish to see a super hero or a super villain, post that in your review. I will wait, then post a new poll to decide it. Again, I hope to hear from you all soon. Please leave plenty of reviews. PEACE!


	6. AntiVenom

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kurenai, and more as the story progresses.

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHA! I'm back! Hello again, everyone! Your favorite writer from Alaska is back again with another update for everyone's favorite Naruto/Deadpool crossover! Oh happy days! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. But, I'm free for the moment, so lets get cracking with the story. When we last left off, Naruto and the gang was visited by the one, the only, the new and improved Venom, who was after Naruto's head. But little did the super villain know, Naruto had also learned some new trick in his two years of nonstop training. The battle between the two was won when Naruto broke out one of his new moves, the Rasengan. And, just to add a little more humor into the story, Mortimer Toynbee, also known as Toad has entered the story. What exciting adventures await everyone's blond shinobi? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. So sit back, relax, grab something to snack on and enjoy the show!

_**WARNING! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM MR. ALASKA! PLEASE LISTEN UP!**_

Yeah. I know. But I had to get all of you guys' attention, since this is important news and all. I know a lot of you are going to hate me for this, but I felt I have to tell you guys in advance. On May 29th, 2011, me and my family are going on a cross-country vacation. That's right. Me, my mom and step-dad are going to hit all 48 states after my birthday. The trip itself will take around six weeks or so. I will have a laptop with me, so I MIGHT be able to write while I'm on the road. But I can't make any promises. I am going to be busy when seeing all the sights and catching up with my parents. But I just thought I should warn you all that you might be hearing less and less from me in the next six weeks. But don't worry. While I am on my vacation, I will true to get some creativity goin' and update my stories whenever possible. I hope you all won't be too made at me, seeing as I have been updating less and less, only to tell you that even MORE of my time might be taken away. But please, enjoy the chapter. And, if it isn't too much to ask, go around FanFiction and spread the word about this. Tell them Mr. Alaska will go silent for a while, but will true to update from time to time. Again, I hope you all appreciate the warning ahead of time. Now… ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 6: Anti-Venom

Everyone was in complete and utter awe when they witnessed Naruto sending Venom soaring through the air and smashing into a building. None of them knew what jutsu Naruto used, but they all knew it was a POWERFUL jutsu. Kiba blinked a couple of times, before turning to Naruto. "Man, that was awesome," he said as he and all the others gathered around Naruto. They had just witnessed Naruto perform the Rasengan on Venom, sending him crashing through an entire building, which, in turn, fell atop of him. "I never seen anything like it. Where did you learn it?" Naruto, catching his breath, looked up at his friend with his goofy grin.

"It's called the Rasengan," he answered, standing upright and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Master Jiraiya taught me it. He said that it took the Fourth Hokage two whole years to perfect it. But I managed to perform it after only a couple of weeks. Cool, huh?"

Deadpool walked up to his son and looked at him, judgmentally. He then looked past his, at the smoldering building Venom was buried under. He than look back at him with grin, and gave him a thumbs up. "Well, I personally would've blown his head off, but I guess that works too. Good work, son."

Naruto smirked and slugged his dad in the shoulder. "Whatever, _old man_," he countered, "you only wish you were as awesome as me." As the father and son started debating who was cooler, Toad scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"…. The blond kid is Wade's _son_?" Mort asked, not believing it. "You mean some chick _actually _had sex with him and had a kid?" Trying not to be offended by the comment, Kurenai turned to the green mutant with a sly smile.

"Wade adopted Naruto a while back," she informed, putting her hands on her hips. "Naruto was homeless when Wade found him, but he decided to take him in as a son." Mort found this news surprising. Not that he hated Deadpool or anything, but he never pegged him as being the _fatherly _type. "And just so you know," Kurenai continued, sounding proud, "Wade and I just so happen to _have _a kid." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture of Wade, herself, and Keith.

"What? _You_?" Mort asked, snatching the picture from her hand. Kurenai nodded her head, while Toad inspected the picture. He looked back up to scan over _her_. "Wow…. I never thought he'd actually score with a super model," he said, handing the picture back to Kurenai. She blushed, and was about to inform him that she wasn't a super model, when….

"_UZUMAKI!" _Everyone turned in surprise when they heard Venom's horrible roar. He had pulled himself out of the rubble, with cuts and bruises all over his body. Venom was drooling at the mouth, glaring menacingly at the blond shinobi. The super villain stepped out of the rubble, with his claws extended. _"That was quite a nifty trick, Uzumaki,"_ he hissed, taking another step forward. _"But it will take more than that to defeat us!_"

Naruto and the others were about to engage Venom, but Deadpool stepped in front of him. "Not that I doubt you all can handle him or anything," he assured, as he threw his swords to the ground. "But I want to show Venom what _I've_ learned since we last met, as well. And besides, I can't let you guys have ALL the fun now, can I?" He turned to Naruto and flashed him a cocky smile. "I'm an '_old man_', huh? Well, watch and learn, _junior_."

After that, Deadpool gave his full attention to Venom, who was no more than 70 yards away from him, with his razor sharp tail whipping back and forth. "Venom," Wade called out, folding his arms across his chest, "while I know Parker is going to hate me for killing you, I can't have you barging in here and ruining the story! Mr. Alaska worked too hard and too long to have to deal with your shit! Sure, he's only an eighteen-year-old Alaskan kid, but he has talent ,damnit! And interruptions like this will give him a bad name." Mort turned to Kurenai in confusion. She hunched her shoulders.

"_Enough of your insane babble, Wilson," _Venom screamed, dropping down on all fours. Whip-like tentacles sprouted from his back and began lashing out back and forth. _"Your healing factor doesn't scare us! General Stryker and Orochimaru made us a hundred times stronger than before! So prepare yourself, Wilson! Because…!"_

Venom's threats were interrupted when Deadpool let out a loud yawn. "Damn! And people say _I _need to shut up," he yawned, infuriating Venom even further. "If you're so damn strong," Wade continued, "then why are you barely able to keep up with my son? And what makes you think you can handle _ME_ of all people?" His questions only infuriated Venom further. "I mean, come on! Naruto, as talented as he is, is only a KNOCK-OFF compared to me. I taught him almost everything he knows. And you think you can kill the origina…."

"_GRAAAAAAAAAH!" _Venom finally couldn't withstand Deadpool's annoying babble, and snapped. Not even bothering to complete his threat, Venom started charging at the former mercenary, ready to rip him apart. _"THIS IS WHERE YOU FINALLY DIE, WILSON!"_

'Not in this chapter, I don't,' Deadpool thought, as he stood up straight, made a fist with his right hand, and pressed it against the open palm of his left hand. As Venom grew nearer, everyone, including Kurenai, watched with uncertainty. Venom drew nearer and nearer, to the point to where her was a mere 10 feet away from Wade, who was only taking deep breaths, appearing to be in some sort of a trance.

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_ Venom dashed towards Deadpool, and sent a strong swipe of his razor sharp claws at him. Everyone gasped, fearing Wade wouldn't reached in time… But they were in for a surprise.

With lightning speed, Wade lashed out with his left hand and grabbed Venom by his wrist, completely _**STOPPING**_ the attack in mid-swing. Venom's eyes snapped wide open, completely stunned by what had just happened. _"Wh-what the hell?"_ Venom put more force behind his arm, and tried to make the strike connect. But to his dismay, his claws didn't move a single centimeter. Deadpool finally looked up at Venom with a smug grin showing through his mask.

"You're not the only one who went through an upgrade, dude." Then without warning, Deadpool took a step back and pulled back his right hand, which was still in the form of a fist, and struck.

_**POW!**_

As if he was granted the strength of Colossus, Deadpool's punch connected with Venom's jaw in an uppercut, sending the villain flying straight up into the air. But Deadpool wasn't done yet. He leapt into the air with blinding speed, eventually jumping high enough into the air to wind up directly above Venom. Venom, though, was in too much shock to even register what was happening. "2-Hit Combo, comin' right up!" Wade yelled, connecting an ax kick to the back of Venom's head.

_**POW!**_

This sent the battered super villain screaming straight back down to the earth below, hitting the ground with tremendous force. The force from his massive body slamming into the ground sent a mushroom cloud like pillar of dirt and dust into the air, followed by Deadpool landing in front of his astounded friends. Though, he didn't turn to face them. He didn't, because despite the devastating attack just now, he knew Venom was still alive. '… Maybe he's asleep,' Wade thought, taking a couple of steps towards the dust filled area… Which proved to be a bad idea in the long run.

"_WILSOOOOON!" _All of a sudden, from out of the dust, came one of Venom's whip-like tails.

_**SLASH!**_

With a mighty swing, the tail lashed out and slash Wade across the chest, cutting through his vest, his costume and into his skin. Wade let out a hiss of pain before performing several back flips to get out of striking range. He got a good 10 feet away from the smoldering crater in the ground when his healing factor kicked in, almost immediately healing his slashed chest. "Well, I guess that answers that question," he chuckled aloud, looking back to where Venom was. The dust was finally settling, and soon, Venom was visible to everyone.

There was blood dripping down both the front and back of Venom's head, courtesy of Deadpool's ax kick. He was missing a couple more of his teeth, there were bruises and dirt covering his body, and his left leg looked it was broken. He was breathing heavily, and his left eye was swollen over. But, even in the condition he was in, Venom still bore his teeth and showed off his extended claws.

"_Y-you can't beat us, W-Wilson,"_ Venom stuttered, as he started limping his way towards the former mercenary. _"Y-you are j-just a feeble, l-little, pathetic mer-mercenary."_ The villain was on his last leg, and Deadpool could tell. Venom's once ferocious sting-like voice was now reduced to a dazed mumble. His once agile animal-like reflexes were now replaced with a crippled, uneasy limp. _"W-we are Venom,"_ he continued, slowly raising his right arm into the air, as if he was preparing to attack again. _"We are un-killable… W-we are m-mighty… WE ARE VENOM!" _Using what little strength he had left, the battered villain sent one last swipe at Wade… Who, like last time, caught the attack with one hand.

Venom shot him a furious/terrified glare as Deadpool narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip around Venom's wrist. "_Un-killable_, you say?" he asked. "Well, I hope you don't mind if _I_ be the judge of that!" Deciding not to use the immense strength learned from Gai, Deadpool followed-up his sentence with a right hook to the face.

_**POW!**_

Venom staggered backwards, only for Deadpool to advance forward and deliver a left hook to the right side of his face.

_**SMACK!**_

"_ARRGH!"_ Venom let out a pain-filled groan, but it was only met with a high kick to the center of his face.

_**POW!**_

Deadpool began sending an onslaught of attacks to the already weakened monster. "Aha! Here comes a kidney-punch," Deadpool laughed, sending a low jab to Venom's side.

_**SMACK!**_

"What was that?" Wade asked, as Venom cried in pain, holding his sore side. "You want a roundhouse kick to the stomach? Well, okay. If you insist." Twisting around, Deadpool sent his boot into Venom's gut.

_**POW!**_

Venom gripped his stomach, as he proceeded to cough up blood. Deadpool frowned. "Hey! Don't look away from me! I'm not done kickin' your ass yet!" This was followed by Deadpool kicking Venom in the jaw, as if he was punting a football.

_**WHACK!**_

"_AARRGH!"_ Venom was struggling to keep his balance as he stumbled backwards, gripping his face in agony.

"Yeah, _"AARRGH," _is right, you Spider-Man wannabe," Wade laughed. Then, he reached for the big tear in his vest and costume from Venom's sneak attack, and…

_**RIIIIIIP!**_

Wade tore off both his Chunin vest and the top of his classic red/black costume, revealing his deformed torso. Only his mask and headband were left intact. Deadpool threw the ruined pieces of clothing to the ground, and dropped into a fighting stance. "I can understand why Stryker and Orochimaru sent you," he stated, while Venom regained his footing. "You _look_ all scary and tough. But when it actually comes to fighting, you are completely boned. Maybe you should have stuck with defenseless women, seeing as that is what you…."

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _Venom roared, dropping to all fours again. _"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSECT ASKING TO BE SQUASHED! YOU MIGHT BE STRONG WILSON, BUT THANKS TO STRYKER AND OROCHIMARU, I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN EVER DREAM OF BEING! NOW WATCH AS I…!" _Before he finished his enraged rant, Venom saw that Deadpool was suddenly _gone_. But unfortunately for the villain, he wasn't gone for long.

_**POW!**_

Before Venom even had the time to look around, Deadpool reappeared behind him, with his right arm pulled all the way back. Then, with a burst of both blinding speed and immense strength, Deadpool drove his fight _through_ Venom's back, and broke through his chest. But that wasn't even the most disturbing part… No, it was that not only had Deadpool basically _impaled _Venom's chest with his own arm, but he was also holding Venom's _**HEART**_ in the palm of his bloody hand.

"_AAK...! K-K-K…! AAAA...! N-NNNAAA…!"_ Those were the only sounds that managed to escape Venom's mouth as he gazed down at the terrifying sight of seeing his heart outside his body. Blood flooded out of the massive hole in his chest, even though Deadpool's arm filled up most of the space. But it was only mere seconds before Venom's body ceased its violent twitching. Slowly, Venom made one last dying sound before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then, his body went limp and lifeless…

Venom was now dead.

Needless to say, everyone was too shocked, horrified, mesmerized, and disturbed to do anything but stare at the gruesome sight. They all rubbed their eyes, blinked, and continued to gaze at what had just happened. But everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. _'… Damn…'_

Deadpool, thinking it would be cool, Spartan kicked Venom's dead body off his arm, with him still holding the beating heart. He then raised it into the aim. "Deadpool wins… FATALITY!" Wade threw the heart to the ground, before raised his foot up into the air and bringing it down, splattering it all across the ground.

Wolverine scratched the back of his head, as a nervous sweat started building up on his forehead. "Wow… And I thought _I_ was brutal."

Deadpool looked at everyone staring at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "What? I just got the new Mortal Kombat game," he answered, even though no one asked him any questioned. "None of you are familiar with Kano's classic "Rip Out Heart" fatality?" Everyone shook their head. Before Deadpool went on discussing the game, he sighed, and looked at his now bloody wristwatch. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

And as if on cue, a large puff of smoke erupted in the field. When it cleared, a team of ANBU was revealed. And it just so happened that this team was led by none other than Anko Mitarashi. Deadpool gave them all a stern look before putting his hands on his hips. "Ya know? I was always told that ninjas were notorious for their _SPEED. _Yet, you are always late for when shit actually matters."

Anko narrowed her eyes at Deadpool before flipping him the middle finger. "Bite me, Wilson," she growled, as her men grabbed the mangled, battered, and bloody dead body of Venom. "We got the report no more than 20 seconds ago."

"If I wasn't married and had two kids, I'd take you up on that offer," he quipped, getting a annoyed look from Kurenai. As the ANBU disappeared with Venom's corpse, Anko rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it. I'm like crack, Sweetie. I may be bad for you, but you just can't resist my temptation." Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows in the common perverted way.

"Sorry, I don't date Freddy Krueger look-a-likes." And with that said, she too disappeared in a puff of smoke. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to the others, specifically Naruto, and put on a mile long smile.

"Who is the "Old man" now?"

'Well, technically, you _ARE_ older than he is… By a lot, actually.'

"Oh hell. I thought I was done talking with my own brain," Wade growled aloud. "Look. If you're gonna start talking to me again, wait until we aren't in a chapter. It takes too much time, alright?"

'… Fine… (Sigh)'

"Alright… Good." Deadpool turned to the others, who were, not surprisingly, still giving him annoyed/confused looks. "What?"

"D-dad," Naruto stuttered, looking at the bloody field behind his father, "th-that was fucking brutal. How did you get so strong? I've never seen anyone that strong since Gai and Tsunade."

"Well, that would only make sense. Because they were the ones who taught me." Everyone knew this but Naruto. Somehow, Deadpool managed to get two of the strongest shinobi in Konohagakure to train him. "I got Tsunade to train me because I made a bet with her during a game of cards. If I won, she helped me get stronger. If I lost, I would sew my mouth shut, just like in X-Men Origins, and go without talking for a whole week." While neither Tsunade or anyone else knew what he meant at the time, what was clear was that they would've had some much deserved quiet. "But, the "Legendary Sucker" still hasn't lost her touch."

Tsunade growled when Wade brought up her much hated nickname. So, seeing as he was pissing Tsunade off, he answered the second half of the question. "And Gai said that if I lasted more than 10 minutes with him in a full-on match, he'd teach me a couple of tricks. Cool huh?" He started flexing his scarred physique, showing off newly gained muscles. But, Deadpool finally remembered what he was doing before the whole "Venom" thing happened. He turned to Mortimer with a grin. "Congratulations, you are now officially drafted into the Ninja/Mutant War." Wade extended a hand, only to receive a startled and panicky look from his green cohort.

"What are you, crazy?" Toad asked, pointing to the blood soaked ground behind him.

"Umm… Well… Yeah," Deadpool replied, arching a eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure we've already established that. Where have you been lately?"

Toad groaned and shook his head. "Ya know what I mean, Wilson. I mean you want _ME_ to take part in a freakin' _WAR_? Dude, I didn't even want any part of that Superhero Civil War you guys had a while back. Why would I take part in a war where I would be fightin' NINJAS!" Toad, despite being a career criminal, was never much of a fighter. "Dude, I know I owe ya a favor. But come on! You're askin' too much from me."

Deadpool looked to Wolverine. There was a exchange of looks, followed by Wade nodding his head. "I know what you mean, Mort," Wade sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I know you aren't much of a fighter or anything. But I'm running out of favors to cash in. Help a brother out." Still not convinced, Toad shook his head and kept a stern look… That was Wolverine's cue.

"Okay Bub, how about this?" Reaching out and placing one arm around Mort's shoulders, Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a photo of him, Tsume, Kiba, James, and Hana. "You remember Wade telling you about a girl named Hana?" Curious, Toad nodded his head. "Well, the one with the brown pony-tail is Hana, my step-daughter." The news of Wolverine getting married and having step-children was surprising, but Mortimer quickly forgot about that when he saw Hana.

"Wow… So _that's_ Hana?" he asked, snatching the photo from Logan's hand.

The former X-Man grinned smugly and nodded his head. "Yup. And if you agree to help us, I can help you out with trying to get her _attention_, if you know what I mean."

For almost a minute, there was no words spoken. Toad just stared at the photo while everyone else looked at one another. Kiba was the most curious out of all of them. 'What the hell are they talking about? What does Hana have to do with anything?'

After a minute of inspecting the picture, Toad looked up with a mischievous smile. He then stood up straight, and saluted. "Mortimer Toynbee, AKA Toad, reporting for duty!"

To Be Continued….

Well, there you have it. Another update for everyone's favorite Deadpool/Naruto crossover. I know what you all are thinking. I am focusing on the Marvel characters more than the Naruto characters. I know. That is just because they need to be introduced. The next chapter will go more into depth of the Naruto characters and how their lives have changed since the two year training quest. And like I said, I'm sorry if this chapter went by too fast. I'm pressed for time because of my trip to the other 48 states. Again, I hope you all forgive me for having to leave you all again. I will try to write and update while on the road with my parents. But like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I can't promise you I will be able to update anything. But enough about that. How did you all like the Deadpool vs. Venom fight scene. He totally PAWNED him! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If anyone has any questions about the story or my cross country trip, PLEASE send me a PM or review asking me. I hope to hear from y'all soon! Until next time! PEACE!


End file.
